Full House Gang: Ascension (Cancelled)
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang go on crazy adventures while meeting new friends and making enemies. (Chapters formerly co written by Meh Writer and WTBB501)
1. Pulp Friction Revised

**_June 2 2018…_**

The night was tranquil with the only audible sounds being the wind whistling through the trees. The half-moon hung in the air, casting light down on the city below. Visitors would consider Royal Woods a peaceful town. It did not seem possible to assume anything was out of the ordinary.

Within the slums of Royal Woods a warehouse stood on an empty street. The buildings nearby were lost and forgotten about by the majority of citizens. They were no longer of concern to them as the town evolved and changed. Cars were absent from cracked driveways save for the occasional piece of junk that the owners had been glad to leave.

The exterior of the warehouse was nothing out of the ordinary. It projected the expected image of a storage facility that had been treated just the same as the rest of the weathered buildings on this lost street. The interior, however, projected an entirely opposite image.

Within the warehouse, an entire lab had been set up. Cranes the size of an average human stood proudly, scattered across the room as if the owner has a distaste for organization. Dozens of unusual machines were placed on various metal tables. The center of the room was occupied by a cluster of monitors. Some were occupied with programming multiple sequences while others remained on a simple inactive screen saver.

Two tables with multiple restraints attached to them stood in the left corner. Their occupants pulled on their metal restraints to no avail. Neither of them possessed the strength needed to overcome this small obstacle.

The prisoners were no strangers to having their lives put in peril. They were heroes. On the left table was a girl. Her hair was unusually white. He teeth grinded together as she pushed herself to break out of these silver clamps around her wrists.

**Alice Savvy aka: Linka Loud. Power: Superhuman Endurance, Mild Precognition**

"Alice, what are we going to do?"

The whisper had been formed by the lips of a dark-skinned boy next to her. He wore an eyepatch over a single eye, although it was quite unnecessary as both of his eyes happened to function. He did, however, require glasses. He was restrained to the second table in the same fashion as Alice Savvy.

**One Eyed Jack aka: Clyde McBride. Power: Force Field, Night Vision**

"Just wait, Jack," Alice Savvy said. One Eyed Jack raised a curious eyebrow.

"So you have a plan, then?" he asked. She shook her head, although there was a smile on her face.

"I don't, but, if I'm not mistaken, we know someone who does," she responded, careful not to state too much in the presence of many a camera.

"So, does all this vagueness come with the job?" One Eyed Jack asked. Alice laughed.

"Of course it does. It's the villain's job to reveal their entire plan to the heroes," she said. They both shared a chuckled.

"In terms of stealth and espionage, you two were incredibly amateur. I'm fortunate that my new security drones were able to catch you in the act," a man said. He had a deep voice, sounding as if it had been auto-tuned by some device.

The villain currently used the alias Professor Glare. He was once a research administrator but the government had stolen much of his technology. He had been driven by his false sense of justice to become the man the two heroes now faced.

He wore a bulky, metal helmet. Attached on his back was what appeared to be two oversized, metallic arms that were linked to his brain activity, acting as extra limbs. For the past two hours, he had been studying the heroes, researching and understanding the fundamentals and origin of their powers.

"I've seen your powers in action before. They are impossible without some form of external enhancement; no one should have powers such as yours," Glare claimed.

"Well how about I show you them up close? I bet you'll see that they're possible, alright. Now, I'll say this again, you're not going to get away with this, so just let us go!" One Eyed Jack shouted. Professor Glare simply chuckled.

"Oh, I will. Once I'm done with you, my drones here will see that you leave this world and discover the afterlife. There's nothing you can do about it, restrained on those tables."

"Well, you have one flaw in your plan," Alice pointed out. She grinned as Glare tilted his head, confused yet amused by her constant attempts.

"And what, exactly, is that?"

"You must've forgotten that my brother is Ace Savvy!" she shouted.

As if on cue, a pair of cards flew out of seemingly nowhere and cut through the metal straps anchoring the two heroes to the table. Alice grabbed one of the warm cards. It's tip was glowing orange with heat. She used it to slice through the other metal bar then glanced over to see Jack doing the same.

Jack and Alice sprang up from the table, much to Professor Glare's dismay. The legendary Ace Savvy leaped down from the rafters above in front of the heroes and smirked.

"Rethink your plan, Professor Glare! I've got a few more cards up my sleeve!" Ace Savvy announced.

**Ace Savvy aka: Lincoln Loud. Power: Miscellaneous.**

Professor Glare let out a laugh as a group of robotic henchmen surround the three. "Oh, really? Well, I have a few more robots up mine!"

Just then, a horn blared and the modified van sped into the warehouse with The High Card at its wheel.

"Alright, girls! Let's deal with these losers!" the High Card yelled.

**High Card aka: Lori Loud. Power: Enhanced Strength, Flight.**

The van's doors slid open, revealing the rest of the team. This didn't seem to faze Professor Glare at all. Confidently, he tilted his head to the side.

"Get them," he ordered simply with a cold tone.

The robot henchmen obeyed these orders and chased after the team. The girls leaped into action, fully prepared to succeed. Two of the heroines, Solitaire and The Queen of Diamonds, were locked in battle with two of the robots.

**The Queen of Diamonds aka: Lola Loud. Power: Pink Hardlight Energy Constructs, Light Manipulation.**

"Puh-lease. Robots? Give me something higher class," The Queen Of Diamonds said. She rolled her eyes as she leaped backward to avoid being struck.

The Queen Of Diamonds took off her diamond tiara and threw it as if it were a frisbee at her assailant. The tiara sliced through the exposed metal on the henchman's neck, decapitating it easily. It did a u-turn and slid back on the heroine's head.

Another robot saw this. It tried to flee, but The Queen Of Diamonds projected a pink, hardlight energy construct at it, causing it to explode.

The second robot henchmen aimed for Solitaire. The target, however simply smiled as she threw a metal card at the robot. It hit its mark, burying itself in the robot's shoulder.

While it was distracted, Solitaire leaped toward the robot, flipping in the air until she was upside down above the henchman. She gripped the robot's head in both of her hands and twists. Its head ripped off its shoulders. Solitaire then landed safely on her feet similar to a cat.

"Have a twisted day in robot hell," Solitaire quipped.

Solitaire aka: Lily Loud. Power: Healing Low-Level Miscellaneous.

4 robot henchmen swiftly surrounded Solitaire and shot chains from the palms of their hands. The chains wrapped around Solitaire's entire torso, pulling tight. She felt the chains squeeze the breath out of her lungs but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

She used her free legs to spin around quickly. The henchmen on the other end of the chains spun around with her. She continued to spin until she abruptly stopped, making the robots detach from their chains. She then made use of her super strength to break free of the restraints as easily as she would paper and continue to fight.

Another heroine named The Night Club had, in her hands, a guitar that emitted sound waves and sonic blasts. She turned the volume switch up to its highest setting and raised one arm in the air.

"Get ready to do the Bad Guy Sandstorm!"

**The Night Club aka: Luna Loud. Power: Vibration Manipulation.**

Night Club strummed her guitar, the sound waves knocking the robots into a portal that lead them to the ocean. The Joker, leaning against the wall, gestured with her hand and the portal promptly closed behind them.

The Joker aka: Luan Loud. Power: Portal Creation and Pocket Universe.

Night Club then did another blare and this time the minions were knocked into a hole dug up by The Eight Of Spades. "No aces in this a-hole."

The Eight of Spades aka: Lucy Loud. Power: Dark Magic and Umbrakinesis.

The Eight Of Spades then began the chant to summon a spell via dark magic. She finished he chant and the spell was fulfilled, activating Windblast, the ability to create powerful gusts of wind. She used Windblast to blow all the dirt she dug up back into the hole, burying the drones.

The Strong Suit rammed through a couple of robots. Nuts and bolts shot into the air as the robots broke apart.

"52 Pickup."

**The Strong Suit aka: Lynn Loud Jr. Power: Ultra Strength.**

A chunk of metal parts land on a pile next to The Card Counter, who was keeping an accurate count. "Or more precisely, six."

**The Card Counter aka: Lisa Loud. Power: Technokinesis.**

One henchman appeared behind her and tried to attack, but Lisa held up her hand. The robot immediately deactivated and fell backward onto the concrete, pieces breaking off and sliding across the floor upon impact.

"Make that seven," she said.

The Eleven Of Hearts stood on a wooden beam across the roof and tied the sash belonging to her outfit onto the rafters. She gripped the rope and swung, and kicking a robot into a wall. The robot slumped against the wall, unmoving.

The Eleven of Hearts held up her hands and projected concentrated beams of energy at multiple drones as Ace Savvy watched.

**The Eleven of Hearts aka: Leni Loud. Power: Energy Absorption and Emission.**

Professor Glare's facial expression remained uncaring when saw almost all of his minions were being destroyed in mere seconds. He was aware of his chances and wasn't planning sticking around to face off against 13 heroes. As soon as the others were introduced, knew he had to escape quickly. That's why, during the entire fight, he had been downloading all of his life's work and various crucial files onto a large hard drive. When the monitor told him the download was complete, he ripped out the hard drive then pressed an emergency erase button on his computer. He hastily jogged to a large red button on a pedestal nearby. Slamming it, the roof of the warehouse began to fold out, revealing dark blue the night sky. He was getting the hell out of here.

"It's your turn, Professor Glare!" Ace Savvy said. He turned, whipping out a card. It was then that he saw the scientist crouching as if he were about to leap into the sky.

"Hey! Professor Glare is getting away!" the boy pointed out.

Ace tried to chase him, only to be stopped by a group of robotic henchmen. Suddenly a wave of water carried them away. They shot out bursts of electricity as they floated to the side of the warehouse. Ace glanced to his right and saw the Royal Flush. She had her arms outstretched as if she were pushing the water away. She grinned at Ace and he afforded her a quick thumbs up gesture.

**The Royal Flush aka: Lana Loud. Power: Elemental Control.**

Ace Savvy then gave chase with High Card tailing close behind, only for both of them to be smacked back by Professor Glare's mechanical arms. The arms began to fold into his back and were then quickly transformed into mechanical wings that started to carry Professor Glare upward. Something, however, stopped him from ascending and was preventing his escape. He looked down to see Ace Savvy had attached his grapple to him, arcs of electricity shot through the grapple. When it hit Professor Glare, he groaned in pain. He fought on, his teeth clenched, using his mechanical wings to cut the cord. Ace Savvy, who had been dragged quite some feet into the air, began to fall. Before he hit the concrete, The High Card shot up into the air and caught him. Both landed back on the ground uninjured.

"Thanks, Lori."

"Literally, don't mention it. Should we catch him?"

"No, we'll see him again someday. For now, let's just get ourselves back home safely."

* * *

The team had returned to their hideout after the night's adventure. They had earned relaxation time. They had to take advantage of every free moment they could get; superhero life could tend to overwhelm them.

Everyone had removed their masks and were socializing with each other. Luan was laughing with Luna, a soda in hand. Lori was gossiping with Leni. Lana was play-wrestling with Lynn. Everyone was having fun, except for Linka, Clyde, and Lincoln.

Lincoln was sitting in a black office chair next to a wooden desk. He was spun around glaring at the two heroes who were captured during their recent mission. Linka and Clyde looked down at their feet, rubbing their arms in shame.

"Linka and Clyde! You guys got yourselves caught and we had to go throw ourselves into danger just to save you two. You should've known better than to be so reckless," Lincoln reprimanded.

"We're sorry," both Linka and Clyde said in unison.

Lincoln sighed. He shook his head and smiled. He couldn't be mad at his best friend and sister for too long.

"I'll let it slide as it was your first spy mission. Make sure you don't get caught again. If you do, there will be consequences," Lincoln ordered.

Both of them nodded and Lincoln laughed. He suddenly realized the strangeness of the situation. It wasn't too long ago that he'd be laughing and joking with Clyde like normal, middle school buddies. Now, he's reprimanding him as if he were his dad.

"Clyde!" he called out. The boy turned.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You want to meet at Gus' Games and Grub tomorrow? It's been a while since we hung out," he suggested. Clyde beamed.

"Sure!"

"And make sure to invite the others. I think we all need a bit of fun."

Clyde gave a sharp nod and Lincoln spun his seat around to look at the computer. It had a blue map of Royal Woods displayed, flashing red dots sprinkled across the city. He frowned and clicked a button on the screen. The projector on the ceiling came to life, displaying the map on the wall.

Lincoln walked over to the wall, passing Clyde, who was informing a group of the siblings about the plans. He pulled down the projector screen by the string and picked up a pointer.

As the Full House Gang noticed him, they promptly ceased their recreational activities and gathered to listen to what he had to say. Lincoln faced them and began to give a speech.

"Alright, there's a lot of crime activity tonight, we'll need to separate into teams to deal with it all. Lily and Lisa, go investigate the one in the central metro. Lana, Lola, check out the far left..." Lincoln continued assigning teams to each crime. As he read off the location, he pointed to it with his wooden stick. Each team nodded and met up with their partner as soon as they got their orders.

Lily, also known as Solitaire (obviously you knew that) had her red bandana mask down and lavender domino mask off. She simply nodded at Lincoln's before turning to the exit. She glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the team.

"Alright, girls. Let's get moving!" she said. The Full House Gang charged out of the hideout, leaving only Lincoln still inside.

Lincoln grabbed his black mask laying on the table and donned his disguise. He glanced at the screen and pinpointed the location of the crime he was to investigate.

"Just another night as the heroes of Royal Woods," he announced before racing after the others.

* * *

Chief Sabrina Salonga watched as her partner nervously shifted and jittered in the front passenger seat. She couldn't help but sigh in pity and relate a little. She had seen this way too many times. Typical for rookies who didn't have any real experience. She tried her best to ensure herself that she was going to whoop him into shape in no time. She'd done it with all the past rookies. Brendon Hurley would be no exception.

The direction they were heading was called in for an investigation due to multiple reports of odd noises occurring at this late in the night. While she was convinced it would be nothing more than a minor noise complaint, her partner no doubt had tons of nonsensical what-ifs flying through his head.

The suspected location was an old warehouse in the more ghetto part of the city. A fifteen-minute drive from the station. Ever since they left, their drive had been nothing but awkward, dead silence. As chief, Salonga decided it was best for her to break it.

"So, where do you come from, Hurley?" she asked in a friendly tone. Her partner jumped a little, startled by her sudden questioning.

He calmed himself and answered. "Ocala, Florida."

"Wow, must really be a big difference, huh? Moving to Michigan?"

"Y-Yeah. Everything is so close. So many c-cars. Back home the streets give you plenty of space. But n-now it's kinda hectic."

"You'll get used to eventually," Salonga said with a reassuring smile. They were finally pulling up to their destination. Just by viewing from the outside, it looked like there was a war zone not too long ago. She was rethinking she her previous assumption of it being a minor noise complaint. "Alright, Hurley, get ready. Things can get crazy here so I suggest you keep yourself armed at full times."

Hurley's leg was practically an earthquake at this point, moving up and down violently. He quickly placed his hand on his shaking leg to stop it and took a big gulp. "Y-Yes ma'am…" he stuttered anxiously.

The two stepped out of their vehicle with their weapons drawn while their Maglites illuminating the darkness from the recently made ruins. Inside, was an incredible modern lab that appeared to have been ransacked. Many cards were scattered across the floor while burn marks and various liquids stained the wall. Scraps from what appeared to be robotic drones laid waste on the once clean tile floor. Hurley's heart pounded as he continued to search the building, index finger hovering ever so close to the trigger on his Glock.

"W-What could have possibly happened here c-chief?" He asked.

"I'm guessing a mad scientist and the Full House Gang," she said nonchalantly as if she already knew the answer before even stepping in.

"Uh… What? Who's that?"

"Oh, Brendon, you still have a lot to learn about Royal Woods."

No longer scared but rather confused, he wanted answers. "Like what?" He questioned once more. Salonga sighed. This guy was going to have a hard time here. She finally gave him an answer.

"Royal Wood's has become a city where comic books are now a reality. We have heroes here, Hurley. Lot's of 'em. And the Full House Gang? They're the guardians of Royal Woods."

* * *

**Formerly co written by Meh Writer and WTBB501.**

**Well, this is getting redundant, this keeps popping up and up again. Now WTBB501 had the publishing rights to this. But then he got into serious trouble and got his account deleted. So the publishing rights automatically go back to me. I'm gonna publish chapters from time to time when I feel like it. In the meanwhile I'm starting my Nickelodeon extended universe at the moment.**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**1\. This is a heavily edited version of the Pulp Friction comic moment. It was my idea.**

**2\. Sabrina Salonga is the OC mother of the character Stella, (currently in Lincoln's loser club which i meant that as a compliment.)**

**3\. Brendon Hurley's name is taken from my favorite bands names. Andy Hurley, the drummer from Fall Out Boy. And Brendon Urie from Panic! At The Disco.**

**4\. Their powers were my ideas. I think Meh suggest some up there but I can't recall it's been a long time.**

**5\. This is the only chapter we edit together as a team. The next two chapters were done by Meh, and only Jack and Meh edited the Lori and Leni chapter, I was too busy with my sisters birthday at that time.**

**6\. This is a soft reboot to my other Ace Savvy fic: True Hero. It _Was_ going to be a direct sequel to it but Meh suggested it to be a soft reboot... Due to that fic's dark nature. I really suggest you don't read chapter 6 of that, I bet of you.**

**7\. Lily is eleven in this, and is a hero named Solitaire. The reason was because... She's my favorite sister. I mean who wouldn't hate her? (*Cough* NothingBetterToDo11 *Cough) okay not Everyone loves her.**

**8\. Glare was Meh's idea, I love his ideas. To bad he won't give me anymore. (By the way he isn't dead, Jack was playing another sick joke)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. The Nocturnal Ones

Lucy had begun her journey to becoming a hero, it was always simple. If a guy was beating an innocent person up, take them down. If a guy was holding up a gas station for cash, take them down. If someone was engaging in harmful, illegal activities that could harm the public peace, you take them down. See? Simple. But as she progressed and gained more experience as a hero, things became more complicated. No longer were these simple rules and morals simple. Lucy had to learn a very important lesson the hard way. And it started on the night she was on a simple patrol across her designated section of the city, where she had to run into him…

"Eight of Spades? Come in, Eight of Spades," a male voice called through her transceiver. It was her brother, Lincoln. Their de facto leader, awesome sibling, and the famous hero, Ace Savvy. He was calling in to check up on everyone's status as usual.

As Lucy peered across the empty night on top of a roof, she lifted her finger to the side of her ear and pressed a small button. "I'm fine Ace. I'm on watch right now. Nothing concerning at the moment," Lucy responded.

"Alright, stay safe. If you need help, Strong Suit is your closest back up."

"Of course. I'll be fine," She reassured. That was her brother, super protective. She continued to look out at the city. Blissful silence was all she heard on this calm night. Just how she liked it. The daytime was so hectic and eventful while at night, everything felt at rest. Which was exactly why she always preferred the darkness over the light. And, as a hero, it was her job to protect the peaceful night from those who wished to disturb the daily rest. Lucy took out her portable spell book and began to flip to a dog eared page. She was going to need to learn more spells and magic if she ever wanted to keep the night protected from those who tried to hide their atrocities in it.

It remained akin to this for a long while. Just her memorizing helpful tricks and learning new ones. That was until…

"We have 5 minutes 'till a freak shows up. We go in fast and get out quick, okay?" a shaky voice urgently ordered. Catching her attention, Lucy closed her book and crept over to the roof's edge. There she could see 5 men wearing masks, holding various objects in their hands that insinuated a heist was taking place. In front of the men was a pawn shop that had been closed down for the night. "Five minutes" the guy had said. Ha. Try one.

She spread her hands out and the shadows in her surroundings began to envelop her. She jumped off the roof and began to gradually descend down as darkness carried her to the ground. She gracefully stepped back onto the ground level and hid within an alley.

"Invisibilia...Transparcium," Lucy lightly uttered. Her body began to disappear and soon, she had made herself invisible to the human eye and casually made her way to the burglars.

"This is going to be simple," she thought to herself. As the 5 men began to break the lock of the shop with a blowtorch, one of the people wearing an odd-looking gauntlet on each arm began to look around. His hairs started to stand up as something was approaching. However, he saw nothing. He knew something unannounced was approaching them. Ever since his accident, it had been this way and it never failed to warn him that something was wrong.

"Uh… Guys?" he called out to his partners in crime. They were too busy fiddling with the lock and ignored his call. "Um guys?" he called out once again, this time a little louder. Two of them looked up and rudely told him to shut up as they continued focusing on breaking the lock. Despite being shushed, he persisted. "Guys, I think something is coming," he warned.

One of the men huddled over the guy with the blowtorch laughed. "Trust me, I doubt a super freak is here already newbie. Relax."

As soon has he finished his sentence, Lucy reappeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Two of they guys quickly spotted her, but were too slow to react as Lucy unleashed her attack. After materializing a black shovel made from the darkness, Lucy swung the flat side of her weapon into the side of one of the thugs face. As the other began to attack her, two guys from the group with crowbars and wrenches rushed over to the young heroine. Extending her arm out, Lucy began to chant.

"Wadsho… Hileds!"

A purple glowing shield appeared on her arm as soon as a thug struck down his wrench at her. She remained unscathed. Another man went behind her and swung his crowbar at her. Luckily, Lucy saw the attack coming and ducked before it could even land. While still crouched, Lucy took the opportunity to sideswipe the man in front of her with the wrench and send her leg into the gut of the thug with the crowbar behind her, sending him back a few feet.

Lucy picked herself up and turned her attention to the guy crouched near the lock with his blow torch in his hand. He looked terrified by her and raised his blow torch in defense. Lucy didn't hesitate and smacked the blowtorch out his hand with her shovel of darkness. She proceeded to take out a future telling card from her utility belt and slam it on the ground near the cowering man. He found himself begin to sink into the ground, yelling and begging for mercy until he found himself completely submerged from the neck down where the effect stopped, rendering him still able to breath but effectively immobilized.

Lucy looked around her. The men were lying on the the ground and groaning in pain. Just to be safe, she rubbed her hands again and chanted another spell.

"Lepes…" she whispered as she let out one of her palm in front her lips. She blew onto it, creating a thick grey cloud as it came off her hand. The grey mist soon reached the thugs, causing any who were trying to get up to collapse back on the floor.

Lucy couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She had taken out 4 grown men all by herself without any trouble and remained intact. She really was becomin- wait a minute… there were 5 men that she remembered.

The sound of what was like a taser being discharged came from behind her. She quickly turn around but was met blunt and forceful punch to the chest, as well as the jolting pain of electricity surging through her body. She found herself going airborne several feet before crashing back onto the ground. Lucy gritted her teeth as she tried to shake off the hit. Such a rookie mistake, how could she have missed one?

She took account of her surroundings and looked at the guy who got the drop on her. It was the thug wearing the weird gauntlets. He appeared to be much younger and shorter than the rest of the group. Lucy suspected he was a teenager. The guy started making his way toward her while rubbing his fists together. When he pulled them apart, blue sparks of electricity began jump out and flow across the knuckle area.

"Great, I got deal with a ex-human," she thought to herself. She readied for an attack as she grabbed small ,shuriken-sized spades out of the the shadows. She tucked them in between each finger swiftly. Using her other hand, she extended it out said her spell. "Wadsho… Hileds," she said as another shield appeared in front of her. The enhanced thug smirked as he brought his fists close to his face area.

Lucy threw a spade at her opponent, only for him to dodge it. Taking his chance, he took a jab at Lucy's shield. Lucy found herself stunned when on impact, her shield cracked after it took the brunt of the attack. The thug smiled and threw another punch at her shield, shattering it completely this time.

With her defense down, he wasted no time. He gave continuous punches at the goth, giving her no chance to recover from what was going on. The thug sent a few more jabs at the heroine before rubbing his knuckles again, charging them with electricity. Lucy, in a desperate attempt to protect herself, put her wrist in front of her face. The thug, with all of his strength, let out the hardest punch he possibly make and Lucy was sent flying several in the air when it landed. She eventually crashed into one of the closed shops on the street they were fighting in.

Lucy could feel herself beginning to blackout as her entire body ached. Her stomach churned as she felt sick and wanted to puke. In her moments to spare, she looked over at the pawn shop. The door was open and the security system was set off. She knew the the thug she was just fighting had broken inside. But, as she tried to move, she felt her body go numb and could barely move her fingers.

After several attempts and fails to get up, she saw the enhanced burglar running away with the cash he had just stole. The last thing Lucy remembered before going unconscious was she had failed. She had allowed a burglar to get the best of her and flee.

Lucy woke up to the sounds of sirens. She opened her eyes and was met with flashing blue and red lights that were blinding her. She could feel herself able to move again but ached as she slouched up, letting out a silent groan as she recuperate. She looked around again and found the cops had just arrived onto the scene and were parked in front of the robbed pawn shop. She slapped her forehead as she remembered that she had let the guy get away. Lucy cursed herself and miserably muttered her invisibility spell.

"Invisibilia...Transparcium," she said and disappeared from the sight of the police. She made her way to an empty alley and rested her back onto the wall.

Her body was still aching and she felt every injury she had received from the fight. She still couldn't believe that she had lost. She was supposed to be a hero, but how could she save others if she was almost defeated herself?

As she rested, she thought about all her mistakes and how she could've done better. It would've been an easy win if she hadn't forgotten such a formidable foe. Now, because of her failure, another criminal was loose on the streets of Royal Woods.

"Eight of Spades? Come in, Eight of Spades," Lincoln's voice said through her transceiver.

"I'm here," Lucy responded. She had hoped he wouldn't call so soon. She wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Eight of Spades, I just got a report that the robbery was successful. What happened?" Lucy could hear the disbelief in his voice. She sighed out loud before beginning her explanation.

"There were five criminals. I was able to easily defeat four of them, but lost track of the fifth. He... escaped."

"Escaped? How could you let that happen, Eight of Spades? You should've been more cautious," Lincoln scolded.

"I'm going after him, Ace," Lucy decided. She had been tossing the idea around in her head, but knew she was too injured to actually go through with it. That didn't matter to her now. She had to prove to Lincoln, and the rest of her team, that she was capable of completing her mission, even when it was as messy as this.

"No, Eight of Spades. We need to discuss this. Who knows where that guy is now or how many others he has with him. This is a bad idea. You could get hurt or someone else could get hurt," Lincoln denied.

Lucy had already made up her mind. She was not going to let that criminal run free. He needed to be locked away as soon as possible.

"I'll be able to find him, I've been researching a few new spells recently. I'll be more careful this time."

"No. It's not safe, Lucy. I don't want you getting hurt. You can go after him another time, but for right now you need rest. You'll have a better chance of winning if you wait." Lincoln said.

Lucy sighed. She saw his logic and understood his concerns. And she was pretty beat up. It would be useless to go after him right now.

"Fine," she replied, "I'll see you at HQ."

Lucy decided to heed his words and return to base. She groaned as she stood up straight and murmured a spell. "Viletate… Denasc," she murmured as she stretched out her arms and allowed herself to ascend.

"Transportium… instantianium," she whispered as she envisioned the HQ in her mind. She hoped that this would work. Dark clouds enveloped her body and she felt a strange sensation. The clouds soon parted to reveal… and empty desert in the middle of the day.

"God damn it!"

Lucy eventually was able to transport herself to the base, only to be bombarded with dozens of questions from Ace Savvy. Everything from the criminal's age to his posture. He tried to ask about Lucy's injuries but she refused to explain them. She had enough to deal with without her protective brother trying to confine her to bed.

She knew he meant well, but she didn't care. She had dealt with enough that day. All she desired now was rest and relaxation.

Her injuries, thankfully, turned out to be minor. She was expected to be healed in 2 weeks. She was able to magically treat some of her wounds, making her recovery time a little under 1 week. Lincoln disapproved of this practice, saying that it was too risky for her to use experimental spells on herself. She told him that she wouldn't, but she didn't keep her word.

Lisa had been treating her and was constantly astonished by her quick recovery. The young genius was eventually privy to her secret treatment but didn't seem to be against it. When asked, she simply told Lucy that she was glad that she could soon have more time for other scientific pursuits. As soon as Lucy was ready to go back out, she made her way to her brother that what still at the base.

"You have any leads on my escaped prey?" She said in a cold, harsh tone.

"Uh, that's is the strangest way I've heard any of you ask that. But as of right now? No…" He informed, unsure.

Lucy scoffed. "I know you barely checked. Give me an hour and I will. If you just let me find him."

"Lucy, please…"

"I know you can't handle the fact I'm going up against someone who's more formidable than an average bandit. But you been sheltering me for too long. I've fought villains before. You've seen me in action. So just let me take this one guy down!"

"Fine! I'll let you take this criminal into the slammer. But as soon as things go south, you contact us, okay?" Lucy nodded a response and crept away. She took a deep breath. She was going to finish what she started and she wasn't going to let her guard down. But first, she had to do her own investigating to locate where the man was.

Lucy walked over to her advanced computer and began typing."Most burglars rob places that are within a mile and a half from where they actually live." Lucy isolated the pawn shop in white where her fight went down on the virtual but detailed map on her computer. Then, she added the surrounding areas that were within a radius of a mile and a half from pawn shop.

This helped shorten her options where the criminal could be. After sifting through her options on the surrounding areas, she found around thirteen places he could be hiding. "Even so, I want to know exactly where he is. And I'm sure he's not in thirteen places at the same time. However…"'

Lucy searched the traffic cams in the city at the area near the robber. Nothing showed up. However, she didn't check any of the residential security cameras. After hacking and going through a few cameras near the suspected thirteen areas, surely enough, she found her lead. He had escaped into an abandoned office building near the older side of Royal Woods up north. Lucy was going to be ready this time.

She ripped herself from her computer and saved her bandit's address into the portable technology integrated in her suit. She immediately made her way to the exit where Lincoln stood. With a worried look on his face. Biting her lip, he walked even faster towards the door and strided in confidence. "Bye," she muttered.

"Lucy, we can always help. Going at things alone can be tough."

"I'll be fine, brother. Goodbye," she replied in annoyance. She wasn't going to make her brother group her up with their sisters. She could she handle enhanced thieves on her own. Lucy would be victorious tonight. And with these thoughts and emotions fueling her, she took off in night and disappeared into the shadows.

Lucy found herself across the street from an abandoned building, examining the exterior with critical eyes.

'Royal Woods seriously needs to do things about these abandoned buildings,' Lucy thought to herself as she neared her destination. The place seemed to be an old bank with a rustic feel to it. Her heart pounded as she crept over the deserted street, a sick feeling of dread and doubt growing in the pit of her stomach. She had been so focused on catching the thug that she hadn't even considered the danger that Lincoln had been blatantly pointing out to her. Only here in the moment did she realize the truth behind his words.

'I've already come this far. I'm not backing out now,' She told herself.

"Transparcium… Revealia," she whispered as she stood in front of the building. Her vision turned completely dark and she was able to see a faint grey outline around what seemed to be her target. She scanned for any other outlines but found none. Lucky for her, the criminal was alone.

'Piece of cake, right?' she thought to herself.

"Viletate… Denasc," she murmured as she began to fly to one of the office's already busted windows. She landed inside the building and took careful steps towards the floor her opponent was at.

'He's below me. If I'm quick, I can get the drop on him,' she kept saying in her head as she found the stairs that lead down. As she got closer and descended even further, she could faintly hear someone speaking. She swore that he had been alone and let out a muffled sigh. As she crept closer, she could see the criminal. He had a phone pressed up against his right ear and his mask was off. He seemed Hispanic and sported curly black hair. What Lucy found shocking was that man she was going to engage looked no older than 15, incredibly young for a criminal. Why was he robbing pawn shops with full grown men?

"Just please save her. I can pay for whatever the price is. Just move her on the priority donor list. Please…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at what was going on. Why was he talking about a donor list?

"Wait, you can? Yes, please! Oh thank you… Thank you so much. Please, notify me when the operation begins. And make it soon! I don't know if she can keep fighting like she is," he exclaimed. Lucy heard the beep of the call ending and saw the criminal hold the phone to his chest.

For some reason, Lucy didn't want to attack. A self-imposed mental block kept her from advancing. He was right there for the taking, why wasn't she able to move? In a frustrated attempt, she thrust her leg in front of her. However, her face sank as she heard it resonate loudly throughout the room. 'Aw, shit…'

The villain spun his head toward her location, and could see Lucy eavesdropping on him. Gritting his teeth, his activated his gauntlets and rubbed his knuckles against each other. The familiar blue sparks of electricity sparked out of his fists as he separated them.

Lucy took out a card and formed her shield again, this time, reinforced with the power of darkness. "Wadsho… Hileds… Stobo!" She was confident that going to win this fight.

What seemed like the standoff at first soon erupted into chaos. Lucy was the first to attack. It wasn't her usual method but she wanted to finish the man she had been humiliated by as soon as she could.

Lucy flung her card at the man, hearing it whistle through the air. The enhanced opponent narrowly dodged it and it sliced cleanly through on of the building's pillars. The pillar hissed as it began to crash to the ground. Not wasting a second on what could have happened if it hit him, her opponent charged at Lucy, who found out he was incredibly swift and was forced to raise her shield. The punch collided with her defense with a echoing crash. The shield resisted the force, however Lucy winced as she took in all of the shock that single hit.

His attacks didn't cease though. He continued his barrage of strikes, weakening Lucy's shield a bit further every single time. The attacks were so quick and precise that she wasn't able to perform any spells that would somehow flip the fight back in her favor as she was preoccupied with defending herself.

The shield began to crack and she found herself backed to a column. However, she realized her opportunity to get out of her mess. The villain had just finished charging his fists again and threw his punch. To his surprise, however, Lucy dodged the attack by dropping down before it landed and, instead, his gauntlet slammed into the column, destroying it completely with a single punch.

Lucy, who was squatting after just narrowly avoiding the blow, took the opportunity to kick his legs as hard as she could, causing him to fall down towards her before receiving another kick to the jaw. Lucy rearranged herself and began forming a concentration of energy with black mist steaming out of it within her hands.

"This ends now!" she yelled as she fired her blast.

The villain's eyes widened as he jumped away from the beam before it hit him and made a run for it. The stream followed closely behind as it destroyed everything that was standing in its way. The villain made his way around the room as it followed him. The villain dashed towards Lucy, sliding underneath the ray of darkness. Before Lucy could react, she was tackled to the ground. He began to raise his fist and but suddenly halted. He glanced around fearfully as he climbed off of her.

"We need to leave. Now," he demanded, a sense of urgency filling his voice.

Lucy glared at him. "We're not done yet. I'm not leaving until I have you behind bars!"

"No, you don't get it. Something bad is about to happen, let's go!"

"Why should-" Lucy was interrupted by a sick sound. She had realized what was going on. Her blast had crumbled every support column.

A piercing creak sounded throughout the room along with the sound of rocks bouncing off the ground.

The roof of above them had begun to crumble and she saw the villain was already sprinting off. Lucy followed as they made it to the stairs scrambled down two at a time. After they had reached the first floor, all Lucy could remember was the roof collapsing on top of her and her vision going dark.

When Lucy opened her eyes she could barely comprehend what had happened. Her brain seemed like it was pounding against her skull and and she was surrounded by pure darkness. She turned her head to each side and saw nothing outside of the pitch black.

Normally, she would not mind the fact darkness had enveloped her, but that was not the case in this unfamiliar situation. She could not stand without hitting her head, forcing her to stay seated where she was. She heard a pained moan in the shadows next to her and whipped her head around to search for the source of the noise.

"Shadio… Revelia," she muttered, straining to speak as the wind was still sucked out of her lungs from the collapse. After the spell had been cast, the area seemed to light up. She could see perfectly fine what had been concealed from view mere seconds ago.

She assessed the situation first, glancing around and seeing that the office building was no longer visible. She was under what seemed like a massive pile of rubble. She tried to recall what events had led her to being trapped under all this debris. At first, her memory was foggy, but it soon came back to her. She was fighting against the man who had escaped her. In the middle of their fight the ceiling had crumbled and crashed to the ground, trapping both of them. That meant the other guy was here somewhere.

She looked to where she had heard the moan a minute ago. Sure enough, there he was. He was lying on his stomach, an unfamiliar bruise on his forehead. Lucy wondered if he was knocked out, but the villain snapped open his eyes, blinking rapidly.

"W-what… happened? Where a-am I?" he asked, looking around. Lucy realized that he was seeing only blackness. The spell she had cast affected only her own vision, not his. She watched as his movements became more frantic as he tried and failed to get to his feet.

"Help!" he cried out, his voice echoing in their small chamber. Lucy sighed out loud, alerting the villain to her presence. He seemed to stare right at her. It felt like he was watching her even though she knew that he had no way of seeing her. It unsettled her.

"W-who's there?" he asked. His voice trembled betraying how terrified he really was. Lucy felt pity for the thug. She was used to the darkness and the cramped spaces, but this had to seem like torture to him. She shifted closer and laid a hand on his head, making him scream in pure terror and scramble to get away.

"Calm down," Lucy ordered. The man let out a animal-like whimper and trembled as Lucy concentrated.

"Shadio… Revelia," she whispered. She removed her hand from the man's head and he looked around. His eyes finally landed on Lucy.

"How did you do that?" he breathed in wonder.

"Magic," she said.

"You're joking, right?" he asked, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden illumination. He continued to scan the area as he got used to his new night vision.

"No." Lucy shifted to the side before patting the spot next to her. "There's more room over here."

The criminal crawled over Lucy and sat up. He looked at the small space that they were trapped in, shaking his head and burying his face in his palms.

"How are we going to get out of here?" he moaned. Lucy thought for a moment, resting her chin in her partially open fist. She had to have a spell that would enable them to move the debris. She mentally dug through all the spells that she had memorized before settling on one.

"Physiqueium… incresia," she said. The criminal looked at her oddly.

"Uh, what-ium something-ia?" Lucy let out a sigh at the man's lack of knowledge.

"It's magic. This spell should increase my strength enough to move this rubble," she explained.

"So you really do know magic," he said, stunned.

"Yes, I do," she agreed. She placed her hands on the stone ceiling above her and pushed. The rubble shifted as she strained her body, trying desperately to get it to move. She raised it a bit and heard the tumbling of rocks. She ignored the noises as she pushed the roof higher and higher. A beam of light began to peak through as she grinded her teeth and growled in frustration.

"Just… a… bit… higher!" she grunted as she felt rocks slam into her foot. She heard loud crashing as pieces of debri slid off the top of the piece she was lifting. The load didn't seem to lighten and she felt tugging at her costume.

"Uh, Eight of Spades? Eight of Spades? There's a problem!" the villain started yelling, tugging at her cape.

"What?!" she spat.

"You might want to stop!" he exclaimed.

Lucy dropped the load and sighed. She turned to the man to question him when she saw that he was extremely close to her. She gasped for breath as she saw the damage she'd done. Half of their small space had caved in as she lifted their roof. Any longer and the entire area would've been flooded, leaving no room for the two to even breathe.

She let out a grunt as she sat back down next to the criminal, her muscles sore and throbbing from the overexertion. "What's the plan then?"

"I don't know. Got any useful 'spells' that can get us out?"

"I don't think so. I do have a teleportation spell but I have to be at high altitudes to perform it. And I would just call Ace Savvy and the rest of my crew but..." She opened her hand to reveal a destroyed communicator.

The villain sighed. "Then we're stuck til someone finds us."

They sat in awkward silence as they waited. Lucy was cursing herself for being so reckless. Not only could she have died but also let the guy get away. Now she was trapped under a ton of rubble with no back up. For a while it remained that way, the silence allowing Lucy's thoughts to run wild. She thought up a good question.…

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

The villain pursed his lips before revealing it. "Taron E. Holland."

"Hm, Lucy."

"That all your gonna tell me?"

"Yes."

Taron and Lucy looked at each other for a while, relaxed and composed. Lucy had so many questions running through her head but remained her poker face. She then had to ask, "Why are you stealing at such a young age, Taron?

He chuckled before looking away with a sad frown. "I'll tell you, but then you have to tell me why you go out fighting bad guys at 'such a young age'."

Lucy nodded. "Deal."

"My mom had a heart attack. She needs a new heart but we can't afford one. So, to make quick money and save her in time, I asked a couple of guys who were planning to rob a place if I could join them. They said yes after I convinced them. Then I had to face the wrath of Lucy," he said with a thin smile.

Lucy may have been emotionless to many things when she was young, but she was excellent at reading others' emotions. Just by looking at him, she could tell he was in intense emotional pain. He was doing everything he could to hide his worries with a smile. Lucy couldn't believe that she actually found that admirable. To still smile after so much sorrow. "You must really love your mother," Lucy said in a gentle voice.

Taron sniffed. "Yeah… I guess I do. I've always have been a momma's boy."

"There's nothing wrong with that. A mother's love is some the purest."

Taron slightly nodded his head before asking. "What's your deal?"

Lucy readjusted her seating position before telling him. "I've had these powers of mine for 6 months now and I've always wanted to help people. I never knew how, though. That's why, when I manifested them, I decided that being a hero and protecting the public was the route to travel."

"Nice," Taron said. There wasn't any talking after that. Taron soon broke the silence.

"Wanna see something cool?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure."

Taron curled his hand into a fist and began rubbing his own hair. After a few good seconds of doing such, his once curly hair was now standing up straight as needles, looking a like a mad scientist.

Lucy hysterically giggled at the sight despite her best efforts not to. Taron couldn't help but reveal a toothy grin, happy that he was alleviating the dire mood, even if it was brief. Lucy then put her finger to her chin and pondered for a few seconds before asking, "What is your enhancement again?"

Taron looked excited as he began to sit straighter. "I have electrical powers. But it's only in the form of static electricity so I can't necessarily fire it. I have a hard time containing my energy so that's why I made these…" He detached a gauntlet from his arm and gave it to Lucy to look at. She was honestly a little stunned by how fast they were getting along as she took it from him and observed it carefully.

"They help control my energy output by storing high amounts of electricity for me. When I begin rubbing my knuckles together, I'm recharging it again by brushing the hairs in my fingers together."

"This tech is astonishing, considering you created this yourself. I know I was just fighting you awhile ago but I give credit where it's due. You might be a genius," Lucy complimented, handing it back to him.

Reattaching it to his arm, he laughed. "Ha, thanks. I took some inspiration for it from looking at defibrillators. Then I just added my own touch."

"More like punch. A static punch." The two of them laughed together in the dark. The both of them had found each other to not be that bad at all.

"Honestly, that would be a cool villain name," Taron commented.

"Introducing the Electrifying: Static Punch!" he said with dramatic hand movements.

Lucy smiled at the light banter. "Why does it have to be a villain name?"

Taron smile fell and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess 'cause I've committed a crime."

"Vigilantism isn't really legal either. You would've made a great hero," Lucy encouraged.

Taron looked away and stared off into space. Lucy could tell he was regretting his life choices. "Hey, I know it's tough right now. I know you did something stupid. But don't let that get through your head. Think about how you can change what you do next," Lucy comforted, "and while you may be a criminal, I guess you're a hero to your mother. Try to make her proud after you get through this."

Lucy saw that he wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead, he was looking at something else in the in their small space. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just found our way out of here."

Lucy practically jumped from where she was sitting. "Where?" she asked excitedly. Taron pointed to a small but large enough opening that they could crawl through. He gestured his arms toward their exit. "Ladies first," he said with a dumb grin on his face.

"Oh, such a gentleman," Lucy went along. They began their journey out, coughing and rubbing their eyes from the still settling dust and debris. But soon, they could see the night sky and broke through the wreckage. They began cleaning themselves up and and checking their surroundings. The building was still standing and but they had noticed that the second and third story were now gone. They were astonished by how they were able to survive that.

After catching their breath, Taron straightened himself out. "I better get going, it was really nice meeting you. Sorta. After you blasted at me and made the roof collapse," Taron said in a tired but jocular voice.

Lucy pouted with a smirk. "I remember you taking out a column yourself. But I'll admit I was responsible for most of it."

Taron returned a smile of his own. But soon, they heard sirens coming towards their direction. "Oh crap. Hey, I'm really sorry but I have to go," Lucy heard Taron say. She saw him beginning to take off quickly into the night. Lucy's eyes widened as she forgot why she was here to begin with. She began to form a ball of darkness when she remembered their conversation. How genuine it all felt. How open he was to her with sharing his issues with her. Maybe he did screw up and break the law, but his mother needed him. There could have been a chance he lied to her this entire time. But could he have really? This constant debate of back and forth concluded with Lucy resting her hands to her sides.

She let him go. And while a big part of her called herself dumb for letting a criminal get away scott free, another part of herself trusted that he had a heart of gold somewhere in that strained soul of his. And because of that, maybe this was the right thing to do. Lucy turned around and ran the opposite direction. She couldn't help but want to see him again one day.

**_Over Two Weeks Later_**

Lucy woke from her slumber and groaned. The alarm clock on her phone blared like hell into her ear drums. She grabbed her smartphone and dismissed the alarm, thoroughly rubbing her eyes and adjusting to the brightness of her phone screen. After that, She began going through her notifications that came overnight. A few text messages and update approvals. The usual. However when she was checking out the news outlets, she found something that caught her eye.

The video was titled, "Enhanced Teen Turns Himself Into Authorities." Lucy raised a brow, sounding familiar. She tapped the video and was met with a startling realization. It was Taron from a while back.

The reporter said he had turned himself in after he had left a the exact sum of money he stole from the pawn shop he robbed in front of their doorsteps.

"While the owner of the shop decided to not press charges due to being paid back, Taron Holland is required by law to be tried in court. It is being decided whether or not he should be tried as an adult. A bail has been placed of $2000.

"Taron told the police he committed the act in order to raise enough money for a costly but life saving operation for his mother. After she made a recovery, he decided he was going to bring himself to justice. The case has apparently caused a stir of controversy amongst the people of Royal Woods on how many young kids are abusing the enhancements some acquire," the reporter stated.

But for Lucy? She could say she was conflicted on her definition of what was truly a villain. Taron had blurred the black and white logic she was so used to. What was just a small talk humanized her perception on criminals. Yes, some villains were flat out evil. But many weren't as bad as they were antagonized. So maybe, Lucy thought, she could change how much she had desensitize the people she fought. After all, they were all humans with stories and origins of their own. But all Lucy wanted to do now was help Taron Holland out. And she had an idea how.

Taron sat in his cell in solemn silence. It was going to take a while for him to get over the fact he had just strained his mother's new heart already, but he knew that this was what he deserved. He broke the law. He was going to pay for it. Initially though, he was just going to sweep the whole thing under the rug and lie to his mother about how he was able to pay for her operation. He could have totally gotten away with it too.

However, meeting that goth heroine practically made him guilt trip himself into doing this. It would have been better this way to begin with. He was most likely going to juvie. He knew that his family didn't have enough money to provide a good attorney or even bail him out and the state provided lawyers were known to be terrible. Taron just hoped he was not going to be kept there too long and that his future was not utterly screwed up.

However his sulking was interrupted by a guard walking to his cell door and opening it for him. For the next few seconds, the guard merely stood there, holding the door for him as he sat in confusion.

"Uh, sir, what's going on?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Someone paid for your bail. You can go home. All belongings will be waiting for you with your attorney your family hired," the guard said emotionlessly.

Taron blinked a few times. "Excuse me sir, I think you have the wrong person. My family can't affor-"

"Your name is Taron Egerton Holland, correct?' he interrupted.

"Yeah…"

"Then get the fuck out of my sight already," the guard said, clearly annoyed.

Taron gave a shocked expression and gulped. "Okay, sir," he said as he got up from his seat and walked out of his cell. He found himself being escorted by two other guards as they made their way to a room. The guards opened the door and inside stood a steel table where a bin holding his clothes was rested in the middle of it. There also stood a tall man in professional business attire facing him. 'Must be my lawyer,' he figured. The guards left his side and Taron stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

The lawyer walked over to him and let his out his hand. "Hi, my name is-"

Before he could introduce himself, Taron cut to the chase. "Who sent you here? My family isn't exactly the richest to afford a guy like you."

The lawyer just smiled. "Why I was hired. Though the person who hired me to defend you has decided to remain anonymous. She was also the one who paid for your bail."

"Who is this 'she' and why am I of any importance to her? Was it my mother?" he questioned.

"No, Mr. Holland. As I have already stated, she didn't want her identity to be disclosed. But that hardly matters right now. Let's have you changed and discuss how we're going to keep you from being placed in a youth detention center."

Taron pursed his lips and nodded, he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. He walked of to the bin and grabbed his clothes. However, he felt something thin and solid underneath as soon as he grabbed them. He took out what it was and found it to be a playing card. An eight of spades to be specific. On it was a short and simple note written in black Sharpie.

"You're welcome. Love L." He whispered lightly to himself. Taron let out a tearful smile. 'My hero, Lucy,' he thought to himself.

**I love this chapter, it's Meh's chapter and it's a complex storyline in one chapter.**

**My only problem was Static Punch's real name, I changed it because it was stupid.**

**Next is Jack's chapter. See Jack? I'm not lazy like you.**

**Oh and hello you fellow Omni? How are you? Well Jack played a sick joke and his father found out and deleted his account. Trust me he brought it on himself, he was kind of a asshole. He's the reason why Meh Writer is done writing this fic.**


	3. Whisper of Leverage

It was an average day in the Loud House. Lori had just entered the room she and her younger sister, Leni, shared. The aforementioned blonde was lying on her bed reading a magazine as here older sister walked in.

Lori walked to the end table beside her bed and frowned. She felt the light blue covers on her bed and lifted the white pillow, only to find nothing. She glanced around the room and let out an agitated sigh.

Leni, hearing the sigh, looked up from her magazine and turned to her sister

"Oh, hey, Lori. What are you doing here?" the ditzy girl asked, only just noticing her sister's presence.

"Leni, have you seen my phone? It's, literally, missing," Lori demanded as she kneeled down to look under her bed.

Leni scratched her head and let her eyes drift to the left as she tried to visualize the last time she saw her sister's phone. She finally shook her head and frowned.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"Damn it! Mind if I use your phone? I just have to call mine," the eldest sister requested.

"Go ahead. It's over there." Leni pointed to the brown desk next to the door. A blue phone sat on top of it.

"Thanks, Leni. You are, literally, a life-saver." Lori grabbed the phone off the table then gasped. She turned to Leni with her eyes narrowed.

"Leni, this is, literally, my phone! Why is it over here?" Lori demanded.

Leni tilted her head like a curious animal. "Is it? I thought that was my phone."

Lori turned on her phone to find that it was open to her social media page. A few seconds of scrolled led Lori to the conclusion that Leni had been using Lori's social media as if it were her own.

"Leni, I, literally, told you before, do not touch my phone!" Lori screamed.

Leni flinched from the outburst. "I am so sorry, Lori! I swear I didn't know that it was your phone."

"Oh, like how you literally didn't know about my dress? Or my costume? Or my toothbrush?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Leni nodded enthusiastically.

"Leni, I, literally, can not live with you anymore. I need a new roommate," Lori said.

"But, Lori, it's not that bad," Leni protested.

"Yes, it is, Leni! I can't be roommates with my stupid, little sister anymore!" she shouted.

Leni's eyes began to tear up after the comment. She didn't even have the courage to defend herself. She'd crossed the line this time, even if she didn't mean to.

"I am, literally, leaving. And do not follow me!" Lori commanded. She stormed out of their room, slamming the door behind her.

Leni sat frozen for a moment, her brain struggling to process the events that had just occurred. Was Lori serious? Was she really going to switch roommates?

Leni didn't know for sure, but it sounded sincere. She wished that she could fix this mess.

As Leni was sorting out her thoughts, she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said, with less cheer than she would normally have.

Her brother, Lincoln, opened the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to check and see if you're still coming with us to dinner tonight. I heard the whole thing with Lori and I thought you might want some time to sort it out," Lincoln said.

Leni thought for a moment before giving her answer. "I think I'll stay home," she decided. She didn't want to start another argument with Lori in public. It'd be better to give her some time to herself.

"If you say so. Can you take care of yourself?" he asked.

"Of course I can. Have fun, Linky," Leni said. She gave him a sad smile and Lincoln reluctantly left the room.

As soon as Lincoln was out the door, Leni began to sob. She had lost a friend that day and she was distraught. She hoped that they would eventually become friends once more, but something told her that this time was going to be different. They weren't going to resolve this feud so easily.

It was an hour after the confrontation when Leni heard her stomach rumble. Her siblings had already left for dinner so she was to feed herself alone. She dropped the magazine she was holding and walked downstairs to the living room. She was surprised to hear the TV playing downstairs but decided that the family had simply forgotten to turn it off.

She walked past the living room and into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and scanning the contents. She thought about her choice for a moment before bending down to grab a bowl of leftovers.

"What are you doing?" a voice shouted from behind her. Leni jumped into the air and spun around, holding her hand out and preparing to emit energy at her opponent. Then, she noticed her opponent's identity.

"Lori?" Leni realized. She lowered her hand before she hurt her sister.

"Leni?" Lori demanded. Her arm had been pulled back, ready to strike her. She slightly relaxed her fist and lowered it to her side. She narrowed her eyes at Leni.

"I thought you went with the others!" they both said in unison.

Leni shook her head. "I wanted to give you some time alone so I decided to stay home," she said.

"Well then, literally, leave me alone. I stayed home to get away from you," Lori responded.

Her sister's harsh words stung Leni's heart. The younger sibling said nothing in response and shrunk away from her sister's cold glare.

"Stay away from me, Leni." Lori spat out the final word before leaving the kitchen.

Leni flinched as Lori walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed the bowl of leftovers and a fork before taking it up to her room. She sighed as she sat it on her bed. She suddenly wasn't as hungry anymore. She laid on her bed and picked up her magazine. She desperately tried to keep her focus on it but her mind drifted elsewhere.

Why had Lori been so harsh? Leni never wanted to be anything but nice to her sister. She was surprised by Lori's continued hostility, she was never like this.

Leni sighed as she gave up trying to read and tossed the pink magazine across the room. She decided to see if there was anything to distract herself with in the Full House Gang's hideout. The hideout was where Lisa's bunker had been. Shortly after they became the Full House Gang, they decided to expand the small bunker into a full hideout.

It contained everything from a meeting room to a supercomputer room that connected to the Royal Woods crime map.

Leni made her way to the crime map and sat down at the desk. She gazed up at the map, scanning Royal Woods. Not a single alert appeared on the screen. She knew that she should be happy about such a thing, but she couldn't help but feel a bit upset. She needed something to take her mind off the situation.

She leaned back in the chair and watched the map carefully. Crime used to be close to nonexistent in Royal Woods, but that had changed ever since the superheroes began to come out. It seemed more villains had gravitated to their city. The team barely got a night of peace these days.

After a few minutes, a red dot appeared on the map. It was near the north end of Royal Woods. Leni switched on the police radio.

"10-90, possible 10-32. Standby, moving in," a female voice spoke through the static.

10-90 was a bank robbery. 10-32 was a person with a gun. A bad situation indeed. Leni had to get there quickly. She stood up and focused her mind. Just like the rest of the gang, her suit had been connected to her mind. She could trigger it to seemingly appear out of nowhere using nothing but a brain signal.

It had been hard for her to get used to at first, but she'd eventually perfected the art. The nanobots within her body connected, forming her superhero armor.

The blonde then exited the bunker before pulling out her phone. She marked the location of the crime on her map and climbed into Vanzilla. Within a few seconds, she was on her way to the bank in the modified van.

Leni parked a street away from that was being robbed. She'd heard over the police radio during the drive there that the robber was surrounded, yet had hostages. It wasn't the most difficult crime Leni had ever dealt with, but it was still risky.

She was quite aware that this could result in multiple deaths, but she was confident. She remembered how she used to be shaking in fright every time she heard that there were lives in danger. Their deaths could've been because of her.

It wasn't as if she worried less about the lives in danger these days, but she simply controlled her fear. The thought of innocent people being killed because of her messing something up still terrified her. She pushed those thoughts away though. Being scared would only make her clumsy. Clumsiness led to errors and errors led to lost lives.

No one would die today. Not if Leni had anything to say about it.

Police cars surrounded the entrance to the bank. The roads nearby had also been blocked off. The police force was good in Royal Woods, but they still benefited from having the Full House Gang around.

Leni walked up to the chief holding her gun in her hands. She looked at her in confusion at first and raised his gun slightly. Then her body relaxed.

"You're one of the The Full House Gang members aren't you? Um... Eleven of Hearts?" Sabrina realized.

"Yep!" Leni agreed.

"Well, in that case, you can go on in. Just don't get yourself killed okay? Don't let that bastard shoot nobody else either," Sabrina advised. Leni nodded.

"I won't. I promise," she said before walking to the building and examining it. She saw a window on the second floor that had been left open. It would be a perfect point of entry if Leni could reach it.

She examined the wall below the window, but couldn't find any way to scale it. She wished that Lori was there. She could easily fly them up to the window. The thought of Lori instantly brought the events of earlier that day to mind. Leni's face fell as she reflected on her sister's anger.

Leni distracted her mind by finding a suitable entrance. She couldn't go through the front door and risk getting those people inside hurt. All the other windows were closed and there were no other doors. Leni stood in thought for a moment before realizing something.

She had superpowers.

She walked around the side of the building and glanced in the windows. She found one on the back wall of the building that was straight behind the criminal. She charged some energy in her hand and blasted it through the window, shattering it. Glass shards fell to the ground inside the building.

The hole wasn't nearly large enough for Leni to climb through yet. She gathered energy in her hand again, but before she fired it, she looked at the criminal inside. He had turned around to face Leni but didn't make any move to stop her.

He wore a black mask that surrounded his entire head. It only had one opening, and that was for his eyes. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt accompanied with black pants and gloves. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood straight. His green eyes seemed to stare into Leni's soul, unsettling the teenager a bit.

'I should lower my arm.'

His eyes looked as if they emitted light for a short moment. At the same time, Leni decided to lower her arm and release the energy she had gathered. It wasn't a wise decision, in fact, it made no sense at all, but Leni had done it. It was as if the suggestion simply popped into her head and she decided to do so.

The man's eyes glowed again.

'I should take the front door instead.'

Leni happily did so, although it was a stupid thought. She walked in the front door, much to the surprise of the police.

The man was standing behind a line of 6 people. They weren't tied up or restrained by anything, they were simply standing there. Leni was confused but assumed it was a new method that she hadn't heard of before.

"Hey, could you let those hostages go, please?" Leni asked. The man barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"It will not be as simple as you believe, young one. You should refrain from approaching me, for their sakes and yours," the man said. He had a gruff voice.

'I should back up.'

Leni took a few steps back until she was standing in the doorway. The man laughed as if he had just played a prank on the hero. He clutched his gut and bent backward.

"Why are you laughing?" Leni asked, tilting her head to the side. She saw no rhyme or reason for the man's actions. When the man finished, he looked at Leni and seemed to smile under his mask.

"I am known as Leverage. It is simply due to the fact I can plant a suggestion in within the human brain non-verbally. It is quite difficult to ignore, especially for someone as dimwitted as you. Strong-willed and brilliant targets alike succumb to my suggestions. It is truly an event to find someone able to deny the idea I have inputted into their mind," the man explained.

"Wait so you can control my mind?" she asked.

"It is not quite as simple as that, but seeing as you would have little understanding of my true enhancement, I will not waste precious time explaining the full definition of my non-genetic, experimental advancement to you. After all, you are merely an inconsequential interloper. Although it would be beneficial to recruit an enhanced hero to assist me in the completion of my crime, _especially _a beautiful one." Leverage said.

"Could you say that again, please? And make it a bit easier to understand," Leni requested. Leverage sighed.

"It is of little importance to you. I must plan my departure." Leni shook her head in response.

"I'm sorry, but I have to give you to those policemen outside," she disagreed.

"Ah, I have an adequate solution," he said. He seemed to be ignoring Leni completely and speaking to himself. His head looked down to the ground at an angle and his fingers rested on his chin.

"Well, if you aren't going to come, I'll have to hurt you," she warned. She raised her hand and held it toward Leverage.

The man swung his head up to look at Leni. His eyes flashed and she felt his suggestion in her head.

'I shouldn't fire this.'

Leni tried to resist, but she decided to lower her hand. She glared at the man.

"Very well. It is the one method that has potential to succeed, although it may result in the fatality of the hero," he said, once again to himself. He walked in front of one of the hostages and grabbed their chin before turning their head to his face.

"I do believe it is your opportunity to be useful. Have you ever had the desire to fight alongside a hero? I assume you have. What would be your response if I mentioned your desire would come to fruition?" he said to the hostage.

He began to walk down the line, looking at every one of them before stopping at a woman. "You are not a component of my arrangement. You are not worthwhile," he spoke in a menacing tone.

He grabbed her head, a hand on the top and a hand on her chin. The fear in her eyes was obvious.

"Please. Please don't. I have a family. I have a daughter. She's only 6. She needs me," the woman begged.

"If you wish to place the blame on someone, place it on the hero. If she had not invaded, your daughter would still have her mother. Pray to whichever deity you place your faith in. These are your final breaths," Leverage said.

"I-It's her birthday. I came here to get the money to pay for her present. She's waiting for me in our car outside. Please, have mercy. What if your mother died on your birthday?" the mother pleaded. She began to cry, her blue eyes meeting Leverage's cold ones.

"My mother despised me. She abused me throughout my childhood then sold me to the scientists. I was barely 10 when I was tortured and experimented on. If she died on my date of birth I'd be overjoyed."

"I'm the only one she has. If I die, she'll have no parents. No one to care for her. No one to love her. She won't get to see my face in the morning. I just wish I could see her beautiful, shining, happy smile once more. I wish I could hug her and tell her I love her. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to go the rest of her life without her mother's love," the woman shouted. Tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes had become red and puffy.

"Please, don't do this!" Leni shouted. She lifted her hand and charged an energy blast.

'I shouldn't do that.'

"NO!" Leni shouted. She tried to resist. She used all the strength she could gather from the sadness.

"Please. My daughter. Think of my daughter. She'll grow up without a loving mother. I'll never get to watch her grow up. I won't get to see my lovely ray of sunshine grow into a woman. She'll never be able to experience the joy of having a supportive mother there with her. No more waking up to the smiling face of mommy. She'll be torn apart!"

"Please! Leave her alone! It's too cruel. I'll leave. Just don't kill her," Leni begged.

"The world is a terribly cruel place, is it not?" Leverage laughed as he jerked his hands quickly. A sickening crack rang out through the room.

Tears fell from Leni's eyes. How could someone do something so harsh? She thought of all the times her mother had been there for her. All the times her mother had shown her love. All the times she had hugged her caring mother. Then she thought about her mother being the one that Leverage had killed. Her mother dying on her birthday. Holy moly, this shit got dark real fast...

Leverage dropped the woman's limp body to the floor and turned to Leni.

"Mommy's dead due to your appearance, hero. I will locate the child and murder her as well in the event you attempt to resist," he said.

Leni glared at the brutal man. She raised her hand and charged more energy in it. Leverage would pay.

'I shouldn't do that.'

"No! I'm not letting you do your thing to me again!" Leni shouted. She forced her way through the mental suggestion. Nothing would stop her from making Leverage suffer. He killed someone's mother. A child's mother. On their birthday. A day that's supposed to be filled with happiness and love. Now the child's life is ruined and they'd never get to experience a happy birthday with their birth mother ever again. It would be pure luck if the daughter got a family that cared for her.

It set off a fire in Leni's heart. He pissed her off. She couldn't stand for this. No mental suggestion would break her. She fired the energy that slammed into the man's stomach. He flew to the back wall and crashed through the window. Leni chased after him.

She leaped out of the back window and landed in front of the man. Leverage glared at her.

'I should go back inside.'

"I'm not listening to your silly suggestions anymore!" Leni screamed. Leverage stood and shook his head.

"You have decided to travel down an extremely risky path. The next fatality is purely your fault. If you had simply heeded my words, the child would not be threatened," he said. He threw a hook punch to the left side of Leni's face and ran around the side of the building.

Leni recovered from the strike quickly and rushed after the Leverage. He ran straight toward a white car parked on the side of the street. It was as if he had planned this beforehand or was simply perceptive.

Gunshots rang out as Leverage came into view of the police. He ran past them without pausing and tugged the car door handle. It was locked. Leni was catching up to him now. She shot a ball of energy at him. Leverage dodged to the side and the energy smashed through the car window. He laughed as he reached inside and pulled out a young girl.

Leni leapt at him as if she was going to tackle the villain but he dodged out of the way. She crashed into the car door and fell to the ground. He ran around to the back of the building as Leni picked herself up and chased after him.

When she had climbed back through the window, she saw him standing there holding the child by her arm. The child's eyes were focused on the dead mother on the ground.

"M-Mommy? Mommy, wake up! You have to get me my birthday present. You promised," the child said.

"She won't be waking up, kid. Not in your tiny lifespan," Leverage said. He chuckled as he took a gun out of its holster on his hip. The girl didn't seem to notice, she just looked down at her mother's body.

"Mommy…" the child whispered. Leni couldn't bear to see the pain this young child was going through. It was horrible.

She fired energy through her hand at Leverage. The villain held up the child to block it. She began to scream as the energy slammed into her stomach. Leni glared as she ran toward the man, pulling back her fist.

Leverage tossed the child to the side as if discarding litter. He dodged to the side before Leni reached him. Leni was unable to stop the momentum and slammed her fist into the wall. She grunted in pain before turning toward the Leverage. He grabbed the child by her collar and held her up.

"It seems that you need a bit more incentive. If you obey my suggestions then the child shall be spared," he said.

"Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything wrong," Leni said. Leverage chuckled as he seemed to enjoy this.

"She doesn't have to be injured if you do as I say," he said. Leni glared at him before letting out a defeated sigh.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

'I should distract the police,' Leni thought.

"Do you understand what my desire is? I must leave here, but the law enforcement will not accept it. All you must do is confront them, then all of these innocents will retain their life," he stated.

Leni hated this. The police were simply doing their job, they didn't deserve her unprovoked attack. But it was for the child. She promised herself she wouldn't hurt them, only distract them.

"I'll do it, but you are totes getting caught," she said. Leverage shook his head.

"My opinion could not differ more. You will have assistance from these unfortunate hostages. Try to ensure they stay alive. It would be a shame for you to complete my suggestion only for these ones to be killed."

"Leave them out of this," Leni ordered.

"Do your job as a hero," he said.

'I should go now,' Leni thought. She gave one last glare at the Leverage before leaving through the front doors. The police officers aimed their guns at her instantly but relaxed as Sabrina recognized her.

"Where's the criminal?" Sabrina called out.

Leni didn't respond. She couldn't or else it would break her heart even further. She simply raised her arm and shot an energy blast at the officers. They were thrown back from where the blast had struck.

"I'm really, really sorry about this, officers," she shouted. They paid no attention as they held their guns at her.

"Eleven of Hearts, please, stand down. I repeat, stand down!!" Sabrina shouted.

The other hostages finally joined her outside the bank. They ran past her and began to engage the police.

"Wait!" Leni shouted. They paid her no heed. She held up her hand and fired another energy blast… straight at a police car.

It exploded, throwing the officers and hostages backward, injuring many of them. She winced as she saw them skid across the road. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't risk Leverage hurting the child.

She was about to fire another blast but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Eleven of Hearts, what are you doing?" a yellow-haired teenager asked. The High Card floated in the air above the chaos.

"Lo- High Card? What are you doing here?" Leni asked. The High Card sighed.

"I'm stopping a crime, Eleven, one you, literally, just started," she stated as if it were obvious.

"I definitely did not start this," Leni protested.

"Then how, exactly, do you explain this?"

"The bad guy made me do it."

Lori glared at her sister. "You do know I have to stop you," she said.

"You don't get it, High Card," Leni tried to begin. She was stopped by a hard strike to her jaw. High Card had swooped down from above to take down Leni.

"You're hurting innocent people, Leni. This goes against, literally, everything we stand for," she said, breaking codenames.

Leni shot an energy blast toward her which she swiftly dodged and countered with a punch to the gut. Leni stumbled backward from the hit allowing Lori to throw two more punches.

"Lori, stop," Leni pleaded, also neglecting codenames. Lori shook her head.

"Leni, what you did was wrong. You have to be stopped," she said.

"But Leverage made me do it. He would have hurt her," Leni explained. Lori raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Leverage and who was going to get hurt?" she questioned.

"Leverage is the bad guy who had loads of good people tied up. He had a little girl and said he was going to hurt her if I didn't do what he said," she said.

"Where's this guy now?" Lori asked.

"I don't know, he left," Leni responded.

"I'm going to go after him. Leni, you stay here and help the wounded," Lori ordered as she began to walk away. She stopped and glanced back at Leni.

"I don't even trust you to help them. You better not try anything," she warned. Leni nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Lori," she apologized.

"Save it. Just do something useful for once," she said. She leapt into the air and shot off, scanning the ground for any sign of the Leverage.

Leni looked at the civilians injured by her energy blast. She felt bad for hurting them. She had to do something to help them.

Lori let out a huge sigh and activated her transceiver. She needed to know where this criminal was. "This is High Card, reporting to base. Does anyone copy?" Lori waited for a brief pause before someone replied.

"Card Counter, here. What are your reasons for establishing contact?"

"I need you to search for a criminal by the name of Leverage. He caused a riot earlier and escaped. I have no idea where he's headed next but he's dangerous."

"Hmm, I see. Any description on any of his facial features or articles of clothing?"

"Nothing I know. I was, literally, too late to even catch a glimpse of him."

"Understood. I will make do with what I have. Approximate time for any results will be a mere three minutes."

While waiting for what Lisa's search result, Lori soared through the sky, flying high over the city where the cars looked like mere ants under her. She tried her best to look for any suspects but her conscious was distracting her. The blonde was furious at Leni. Despite understanding that Leni had not been in control of her actions, she was angry at how weak and susceptible she made herself to be. She had such an amazing power, she could have easily done something about him yet, somehow, she got outmatched and caused multiple civilian casualties. And here she was now, having to do her job for her.

"After searching through multiple surveillance footage, I can conclude that such individual by the alias of Leverage is advancing toward the vacant radio station from the year 1960. Proceed with caution sister, this adversary possesses the ability to telepathically hijack the frontal lobe and manipulate his victim's decision making," Lisa informed through the receiver.

'Well, that sure explains a lot' Lori thought herself. "Thanks, Card Counter. High Card, out." Lori increased her speed, producing a sonic boom as she accelerated toward her target's location.

Lori found herself in front of the large, rustic building with a radio tower on its roof. She walked to the front entrance and grabbed the handle, finding it locked. Lori balled her hand into a fist and smashed the door open, entering the facility with ease. She found herself wandering through multiple corridors and empty rooms but to avail. That was until she came across the last room. The recording area.

Lori went to the knob and was met with the stiffness of it being locked. With a single, quick jab, the door fell from its hinges and onto the ground with a loud thud. However, there was no one inside.

BBBTTTZZZZZZ!

Lori then felt her scarf being quickly pulled off of her and was immediately followed by a jolt of excruciating and burning pain entering through her exposed neck area as her hairs stood up. Her entire body felt like it was on fire while her teeth felt like they were being pulled from her gums. She collapsed onto the floor as her body rang with pain and numbness, only able to move her eyes. A man stood behind her holding a taser in his hand, buzzing violently as the blue arcs streamed between the two prongs.

"I was expecting a lot more," a man in all black said coldly, his greens eyes piercing through her soul,. "Especially from the one who claims she is more proficient than the other brat, I went up against today. I am extremely disappointed."

The villain knelt down on one knee and looked ever more intensely at the helpless heroine in front of him. "I am quite serious. Getting the drop on you wasn't even close to a challenge. I didn't even need to use my powers to subdue you. You heroes are nothing but a joke."

Lori felt shame wash upon her as his harsh word were nailed into her brain. How could she have been so stupid? She had reprimanded Leni for her incompetence yet here she was, at the mercy of the same villain Leni had fought today. Leverage stood up and walked out of the room, only to return with thick, green chains in his hand. Lori knew what was happening and struggling to pick herself up.

I should lie back down.'

Lori felt herself obeying and back on the floor. He began to wrap the green chains around her wrists and then her legs. He reached for the transceiver in Lori's ear and crushed it with his bare hand.

"Tomorrow, I will kill you. But, considering how many of your kind are constantly foiling my plans, it shall be useful to have you as an asset for the heist tomorrow. Once that is complete, I am pumping your body with lead," he said as he pulled out a pistol. He cocked the back of it and placed the barrel on Lori's calf. Lori's eye widened as she realized what he was doing. "No wai-!"

BAM!

"Try flying away from that," he said sadistically to his prisoner as she wept from her wound.

Meanwhile, Leni was in the backyard of the Loud House. After Lori had reprimanded her she had returned home in Vanzilla. She entered the hideout through Lisa's bunker, expecting Lori to be within, ready to chew her out for what had occurred previously.

However, to Leni's surprise, she wasn't anywhere to be found. Leni glanced around, ensuring that she had not missed the teenager somehow. Leni didn't want to worry too much on the subject. Lori could have been simply fighting Leverage.

No, something was suspicious. It had been quite a while since Lori had taken off. Leverage could not have gone too far in the time he had. Lori should have easily been able to track and defeat him. She should have at least contacted someone if she had dealt with Leverage.

Leni knew that her mask had a built-in phone in order to contact her teammates. Lori would most likely report to Lincoln or Lisa, therefore it was as good as a place as any to begin. She tapped an earpiece on her mask and decide to contact Lisa first. It was likely that Lori would have gone to her for assistance in tracking the villain.

"Lisa," she stated. The earpiece beeped its acknowledgment and seconds later she had a direct link to her younger sister.

"Greetings, elder sibling. What are your reasons for contacting me?" she asked.

"Hey, Lisa, do you know where Lori is? She should have been back by now, right?" Leni asked.

"Correct. The approximate time it would require to dispatch of the criminal known as Leverage is lesser than that of the time used. Chance of failure is quite high, yet I will refrain from boring you with the statistics," Lisa said.

Leni had become accustomed to being confused by her sister's speech. She didn't ask questions these days, as the explanations were even more confusing to her limited intelligence.

"So, where is she?" Leni asked again.

"During our previous established contact, she stated she was entering a vacant radio station. She has not reported in since. I believe she still resides on the premises," she explained.

"Thanks a bunch, Lisa," Leni said.

"It was of no bother, elder sibling," the genius said. Her earpiece let out an extended beep, stating that they were no longer in contact.

Leni thought for a moment. She would have to find that radio station. She didn't have the address, which she should have asked Lisa for, and had no other clues.

But then Leni realized something. 'Didn't Linky say that we can track others with the help with of Equip-App?'

Leni replaced the built-in communicator with a built-in tracker from Equip-App. A map of the entirety of Royal Woods appeared in her eyes. Red dots, which indicated the locations of the members of the gang, were present in various locations. The dots had names written under them. Lori's dot was at an old radio station, most likely the one that Lisa had told her about. It was nearby, only a mile or two away from the hideout.

"I have to get there before Lori's hurt," Leni declared.

She climbed out of the bunker and over the fence. She stepped into the woods, within would be the radio station.

It was darker than usual, therefore Leni switched on night vision. Her lenses turned a shade of green that allowed to see more clearly than she had previously, calming her a bit. She was fearful of the dark. It had taken all of her courage to keep from turning and running back to the base where she would wait for her sister to help herself. She needn't worry now, as the night vision illuminated her surroundings, at least to her eyes. But that was all she needed. If she made visible light with her energy, Leverage could see her coming easily.

After making her way through the woods for nearing ten minutes, she finally made it to the abandoned radio station. Leni came upon a door that had been smashed open. Lori had been here, whether that was a good or bad thing was still up for debate.

She wandered through multiple corridors and empty rooms, seeing no further signs of Lori. She began to believe that her sister wasn't the one who broke down the door after all. She switched on her tracker once more to assure she had the right place. Her and Lori's red circles were almost overlapping, she had to be here somewhere.

Eventually, she heard a wailing echoing throughout the station. Normally, Leni would be near terrified of an unexplained noise such as that, but she needed to find Lori. Now was most certainly not the time to be afraid of some petty "ghost". It could be the wailing sounds of Lori.

All the chained up Lori could do was scream for help in hopes that someone would hear her. It had been to no avail thus far, yet she couldn't give up. For all she knew, one of her comrades could be in the building, searching for her. She knew it would not be, however.

She winced as she felt Leverage's boot slammed into the side of her head. She tasted the metallic flavor of blood on her tongue. She wished she could raise her hand to massage her injury, yet the chains restrained her.

"No one will be able to hear you. You are wasting the very short amount of time you are so graciously being allowed to live." Lori glared at him.

"The Full House Gang will find you," she stated.

"I'm sure they will try when they realize your absence. I assume they have a fancy way to track your location as well unless their incompetence did not allow them to foresee something such as this happening. The truth you refuse to accept is that I will disable or kill every single one of them. They are a waste of time, nothing more," he said.

"One against twelve? Do you, literally, think you can stop them?" she asked.

"I do. If they are anything akin to you or your comrade they will all fall. And you will be helpless. You will lay there and watch as I kill each one of your loved ones. I wouldn't want you to get bored either. I'll cause them as much pain in as many different ways possible," Leverage said, seemingly to love the thought of it.

"That is, literally, disgusting," she said. He chuckled.

"Then you best hope that your little team doesn't find you. I, however, will keep my fingers crossed."

"I am so not visiting you in prison," she said.

"You won't live long enough to see me behind bars. Hell, I won't live long enough to see myself behind bars," he said.

Leni was approaching where she had heard the noises come from. She heard a shout from behind a nearby wall, making her jump. She leaned against the wall and pushed her ear up to it. She listened as Leverage and Lori spoke, with the former threatening her and the rest of the Full House Gang.

She narrowed her eyes as she continued to listen to Leverage and High Card. No one threatened any of her sisters without receiving Leni's rage.

Leverage heard crashing through the wall behind him. He spun around to see the Eleven Of Hearts glaring at him, hand outstretched. She lowered it and climbed through the hole she had made in the wall.

"You know what time it is! **It's eleven time!**"

Before Leverage could attempt a suggestion, he felt an energy blast slam into his gut, sending him flying across the room. He was only stopped by the wall, which shook as it felt his force. A metal shelf that had been barely attached to the wall crashed down onto him.

He ignored the pain he felt and glared at her.

"Well, you have returned. I had assumed you had already been taught a lesson. Perhaps more bloodshed is required before you receive the message?" he said.

"You aren't going to do anything to my family," she stated.

Leni turned to where Lori was chained to the floor. She began to fiddle with the green chains, releasing both of her arms before moving to her ankles. She noticed a red circle on Lori's calf. Blood was scattered around the wound and was dripping down her suit.

"O.M.G., High Card! Are you okay?"

"I'm, literally, fine. Don't worry about it."

"But you're bleeding! You ne-"

However, Leni watched as the supposed 'blood' changed into a metallic grey and began to seep back into Lori's suit; quickly confusing Leni by the revelation. Leni began to focus her energy into her index finger and quickly began to burn through green-colored chains. Lori felt her binds loosen and soon enough, she was free. Leni helped Lori back on her feet, who was standing up completely fine.

"Thanks, Eleven of Hearts. I don't know what those chains were made out of but I couldn't break them no matter how hard I tried," Lori thanked her with a smile.

Leni nodded silently, still shocked how her sister was perfectly fine. But suddenly, it clicked and she put two and two together, realizing what was going on.

"Lor-I mean High Card... Did you fake your injury?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. I manipulated the suit's nanotech to make it appear as if I really had a gunshot wound. All I needed to do next was put my theater practice into some good use. Did you, literally, forget these suits were bulletproof, Hearts?"

"Oh I guess I did forget," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

CRANK*CRASH*CLINK*

The sound of debris being pushed to the floor and the groan of Leverage caught their attention. Lori gritted her teeth, as the fight only now begun. "Heads up Hearts. We still got a villain that we need to fry." Lori warned her younger sister as she began to levitate off the ground. Leni nodded and charged her fist with bright, seafoam-green energy. The man was going to pay for what he did today.

Leverage felt his entire body ache as he tried to walk the pain off. The bimbo got to him before he could even react. He saw in front of him that the other girl he had captured was now free as well. Not to mention, she was hovering off the ground and seemed completely fine. She was faking everything the whole time. 'Shit! This is bad news. It will be difficult for me to use my powers against two at once. I can't win this one on my own, I just have to make it to the exit.' He told himself. Leverage's eyes began to glow green again. Leni found herself puzzled as by the familiar sensation of her not thinking for herself again.

I should aim my blast at Lori.'

Leni shifted her charged hand and aimed it at Lori, who noticed and a moved out of the way before Leni fire a beam of energy. "I'm sorry High Card! I swear that wasn't me!" Lori cursed under her breath after realizing what was happening.

"I know Hearts! He making us try to fight each other to distract ourselves!"

'I should pick up Leni and then throw her down onto the ground.'

Lori felt compelled to engage her sister as she started flying straight to her. She struggled to gain back control over her body but proved futile. She picked up what seemed to be a frightened Leni who she then threw straight back down. Lori finally understood the sheer control and power this man possessed and why Leni had such a hard time against him. He was a master manipulator and knew what he was doing. No wonder he spoke with such arrogance.

Leverage saw the two were now away from the door that lead to the nearest exit. He had bought himself enough time and he began to sprint like a madman towards the door. Leni, though still fairly disoriented by Lori's attack, saw what he was doing and raised her palm at him. He was just in arm's length away from the door before he felt a hard, blunt, and burning force hit him on the side and sent flying away from the door.

"Nice job, Hearts!" Lori cheered as she saw her opportunity. She flew straight toward the villain before he could even recover and punched in him square in the face. Leverage was sent back skidding on the ground a few feet. Leni sighed as he appeared to be unconscious. "Let's tie this guy up and get back to base, alright?" Lori said triumphantly.

She saw the green chains that he used against Lori a while ago not far away from her. She picked them up and began to make her way to the Leverage's defeated body. Just as she was about to grab his wrist, he quickly turned his head, with eyes glowing even brighter with a green aura steaming off them. Leni and Lori found themselves completely paralyzed as if the had become stone statues.

"Medusa's Glare I call it. My most powerful move. You are under my complete control as long as I do not blink. Now then..." Leverage said menacingly. Lori, no matter how hard she was telling herself to do something, could not perform it. Leni however, wasn't. In fact, she was confident. She had a trick up her sleeve that could turn the tide. One she was sure would work. She what she had to do to put this villain where he belonged. Leverage began to walk over to the side of the room where his gun had sitting. He picked up a few other things before he was ready to leave. He then walked over to Leni.

"It seems as if I won't be able to penetrate anywhere your suit is covering. However…" He placed the barrel on top of Leni's exposed forehead. Lori was now desperate to at least move a muscle yet she was still under his effect. She wanted to sob and beg him to stop but her entire body had been frozen except her eyes. She felt incredibly guilty for putting her little sister where she was now. Knowing she made her cry today over a petty argument. "I'm sure the area here will finish the job. Anything you wanna say to your partner?" Leverage asked.

Leni herself able to move her face again yet her body was still immobilized. A large smile began to stretch across her face. "High Card, close your eyes." The two of them formed a confused look on their face before being immersed in a blinding, sea-foam green light. Leverage found himself having to close his eyes due to the sudden flash. Leni used this opportunity to grab the gun from his hand shot a powerful beam from her chest at the criminal. The gun began to melt in her glowing hand and Leni discarded it promptly.

Lori found herself able to move again, shocked by her sisters brilliant trick. There was nothing more she wanted to do at the moment than give her sister the biggest hug. But before she could even, Leni began to shout at here something. "Lori, go supersonic. Now!"

Lori was then confused again. "Leni, we're literally indoors. Why would I-"

"Just do it!" She said desperately.

Lori obliged and proceed to do what he sister said. Leni covered ears as within an instant, a thunderous boom rang across the room. Leverage, who was still disoriented from the flash, then winced as his ears felt like they exploded after a deafening sound was produced in the room.

Lori saw this as she instantly made it to the other end of the hall and realized why Leni was telling her what to do. If they kept Leverage dazed and confused, his power wouldn't work as he wouldn't be able to think straight. She performed another supersonic dash. Once again the boom had kept him distracted.

Leverage opened his eyes only to be met with another flash of light. He was losing sense of everything around him as he felt the blast of energy hit him square in the chest and another roar of the sound barrier being broken prevented him from even thinking straight. And before he could collect himself again, he'd feel powerful punch sending back to the ground and once more receive blinding flashes that were disorienting him. Lori and Leni then stopped and looked at each other at the opposite ends of the area, nodding in what they were about to do.

"Let's end this now!" Leni shouted in fierce determination as a blinding X formation made of pure energy began to charge around her chest area. "Maximum mass and energy output," she grunted under breath. Lori began to tense muscles, bracing herself for what she was about to do. "Maximum flight speed and strength," she said to herself as she began to levitate, with the wind them began to swirl around her.

Leverage, finally starting to wrap his head around the situation, became wide at what was happening. Struggling to get up, managed to get on his two feet again and his eyes began to glow once more.

I should stop what I am about to do. The two heard the thought enter their head, wincing as they felt themselves struggling to fighting their compulsions and obey what he had ordered. Leni her X beginning to fade and dim ias Lori felt herself beginning to descend.

"NOT THIS TIME PUNK!"

They both screamed as with their sheer willpower and determination combined, they two of them nullified his effect. Leni's energy X grew even bright and bigger as even more wind pressure form as Lori began to float towards the roof. Leverage's felt fear wash over him as they had become immune to his order.

Leni stretched her arms out as she released her most powerful blast she had ever produce, forming a gigantic pulse of concussive energy.

Lori bursted straight toward their enemy with tremendous lightning speed with her fist clenched.

Leverage didn't have time to even react to the blitz attack as he felt the full force of Leni's beam and Lori's punch feeling as if he were being crushed. The last thing the villain Leverage remembered before blacking out was the colors of seafoam green and baby blue…

Lori and Leni dragged the unconscious and restrained Leverage out of now totaled building. Their final attacks were stamina draining and were so powerful that it had inadvertently destroyed much of the interior. Once outside of what appeared to be the parking lot, the two stopped. Lori had no energy to fly them home and the both of them got their transceivers destroyed. Catching a cab home didn't sound like a bad idea to be honest.

Lori looked at her younger sister and smiled. "You were amazing back there," She complimented her.

Leni chuckled happily. "It was nothing. I just wanted to make this guy pay for what he did."

"No. I need to apologize to you Leni. You are an amazing hero and it's time I start giving credit where credit is due."

"B-But, I was the one who let him get away. I hurt those cops. I couldn't stop him from hurting that girl's mom."

"You avenged her Leni. He's caught now because of that. And police were informed you weren't in control."

"I-I…" Leni paused for a moment and looked down at the ground in self-doubt, "I'm still a bad sister. And roommate. I don't know how to do anything cause I'm just another clutz."

Lori put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "That title belongs to me. I got myself caught and nearly got you killed. I am so petty with everything and it ends up backfiring in my face. I am so sorry for making you feel awful Leni. You are wonderful to have by my side."

The two pulled in for a loving embrace as they sobbed in each other's arms as they comforted one another. Today had been the toughest fight of their life yet they overcame it together. As sisters.

Leni sniffled before asking Lori, "Does this mean we're still roommates?"

"Of course Leni," Lori said with misty eyes.

As they walked, Leni stopped for a second, Lori noticed. "What's wrong Leni?"

Leni responded by punching Lori in the arm and it wasn't a playful punch. "Ow!"

"That's for punching me earlier!"

"Well, guess I deserved it."

**Welp, that was a bit longer.**

**Trivia:**

**1\. Jack actually cried when he wrote the mothers death scene, it was apparently too depressing for him to handle due to his personal reasons.**

**2\. This Took FO****REVER TO WRITE!!!**** Jack refused to let Meh help. Then after so _MANY FRICKIN MONTHS_ HE FINALLY Let him help.**

**3\. The 'Its Eleven time' quip was my idea, Meh loved it because it reminded him of old comics he read.**

**4\. Some elements were anime inspired, by i changed them because, i don't like anime much, i only like a certain amount of animes like Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, My Hero Academia. Calling your attacks is stupid.**

**5\. The first version, didn't include Sabrina, we literally forgot about her and Brendon. But here I changed it so Sabrina is present. Brendon was home sick during this time.**


	4. Ministories

Story #1: Past Time Drinks.

6 Years Ago…

Lincoln stared intensely at the the large screen in front of them. His palms were dank as he gripped his plastic gun tightly in his hands while he cocked the pump of the fake shotgun. His feet were planted flat on the ground and his index finger hovered over the trigger. His avatar slowly maneuvered around the empty, dirty, and bloody halls of the abandoned science laboratory, advancing toward his fictional objective.

"Hold onto your butts," a voice said sarcastically next to him. A grin grew on Lincoln's face as he braced for what was to come.

"You know Mason, that's really something you should telling yourself," he replied to his partner, Mason Anderson, who had been assisting him on his quest since the very beginning. They had to persevere and shot through at least 960 monsters, all just to finally get to what was believed Dark Universe's rumored final level, where you fight the scientist by the name of Mr. Hyde, the man responsible for these creatures existing in this apocalyptic earth.

Mason smiled widely, proud of himself and his friend for how far they have come. Lincoln faced shined with confidence as their brief intermission was coming to a close. This was it.

And then, his character kicked the door open and hell broke loose.

"GRAWR!"

Several disgusting, decaying monsters roared toward them as soon as their character's made their dramatic entrance. Lincoln and Mason made a battle cry as they charged toward the hoard of the monsters.

"I can't believe the glitched as soon as we beat Mr. Hyde," Lincoln angrily threw arms up. "I mean, what game does that?!"

"I don't know dude, but it honestly sucked. I can't believe we wasted an entire hour just for that," Mason said solemnly as he was as equally frustrated and annoyed.

The two sat defeated in their booth of the diner and continued to rant about their misfortune until a waiter had come to their aid. "What can I get for you boys today?" he said in a gruff, tired tone.

The two kids sighed as they recollected their composure. "A mint chip milkshake with extra whipped cream and chocolate and marshmallow syrup," Lincoln said.

Mason coughed into his fist before ordering, "A frappe would be nice."

The waiter nodded as he wrote down on a small notepad their order before leaving. The two sat in silence for a bit until Lincoln spoke up. "So, when is your flight again?"

Mason let out a heavy exhale as his faced shifted into slight sadness. "A little over an hour."

Lincoln nodded as he twiddled with his fingers. "You can always visit, though. It's not like you don't travel often. Maybe you can stop at Royal Woods once in a while."

"Of course. It's just that England isn't necessarily a block away. I don't know when I can ever come back here. Plus, my dad still doesn't like you very much."

"Hey, I totally get. I mean, we did blow up your shed so it's understandable. But it's not like we can't keep in touch."

"It's not going to be the same though."

"Look dude, if your only going to worry what's bad then you won't be able to see what's good. So cheer up and use this last hour we have with each other," Lincoln smiled optimistically. "Plus, I think our drinks are coming out."

Mason nodded his and returned a smile of his own. The waitress brought them their beverages and the two raised their glasses. "Cheers," they said at the same time as they lightly tapped their drinks together.

CLINK

Present Day

Lincoln sat alone in his booth with his hot mug of black coffee in his hand. He looked into it, tired and worn from the day. Despite the fact he had spent his entire Saturday on crime fighting, he was also worn out due to running on a mere 3 hours of sleep. Lincoln yawned, lifted his cup for a sip, and then set it back down. He had become a regular to this diner due to it being the only place that made coffee that didn't taste like sewer water. Lincoln considered the establishment he was sitting in to be criminally underrated, as it was often empty. None of his friends knew about the place except himself and for some reason, he kept it that way.

That's when Lincoln found himself surprised when he heard a familiar voice, with a light English accent, come from behind him. "Man, I am detecting high levels of loneliness at this booth right here."

Lincoln, confused, turned to face the owner of the voice. He eye went wide as he saw a tall blonde who was wearing a crimson blazer with a navy blue polo underneath with black pants and white tennis shoes. But what really got Lincoln was his slight overbite.

"Mason? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I know. Should've called beforehand," Mason said as he stretched his arms out.

Lincoln smiled as he quickly got out of his seat."No way!" Lincoln laughed as he tackled his friend with a bear hug. Lincoln was startled by what felt like hugging bricks of concrete under his friend's clothes before pulling away.

"Dude, you have a nice suit, i love a man in uniform." Lincoln complimented

Mason blushed and chuckled before rubbing his neck nervously. "Well, I kinda had to... Dress up for the occasion." Mason peered over his friend's shoulder and smirked at his drink. "Since when did you start drinking black coffee? I thought you had a major sweet tooth."

Lincoln scoffed with a grin. "Gotta stay fit, sweets are just a small sacrifice for a healthy body. Plus, straight black wakes you up better."

"It's a sad looking drink. C'mon, take a cheat day. Your best friend just came back after 6 years," Mason egged before turning to the nearest waitress. "Hello there, my friend would like a mint chip milkshake with extra whipped cream and chocolate and marshmallow syrup." She simply nodded her head as response and walked off to the kitchen.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow in surprise and impressed at Mason's memory. "You still remember I that type 2 diabetic drink I always ordered back then?"

"How could I not? You got it all the time. I seriously thought you had an addiction to it," Mason joked while he pulled into the booth. "Things sure have changed a lot around here in Royal Woods. Though this place still looks practically intact."

"Well, not entirely, the bathrooms got renovated," Lincoln corrected.

"Oh nice! Did they get rid of that hole in that one stall?"

"Yeah, it's gone. I'm pretty sure now that it was a glory hole."

"Hehe, probably."

"What's with the accent? It's new," Lincoln teased, while blushing at the accent.

Mason chuckled before answering. "It grows on you, I guess I caught it without realizing."

Lincoln took a sip at his mug again. "So, how's the family business? I've been reading about your dad's company. They made a new element right?"

"Oh, yeah. It can produce over 15 gigajoules of clean energy just in its raw state. Once we make a proper harnessing system for it, it'll change the energy industry forever."

"Oh wow, nice to hear you're gonna inherit even more money than you already will now. Lucky ass," Lincoln joked as he took another sip. However, Lincoln noticed his friend was no longer smiling and was now glaring at him.

"You know, being rich also makes you a target," he said coldly.

Lincoln was thrown off, he inadvertently triggered him over a simple joke. "My bad. I wasn't thinking straight. Are you good dude?"

"I'm fine. Sorry," Mason assured as he began to stare off at the table and rub his knuckles uncomfortably. Lincoln could tell something was up and felt bad for ruining the mood. He was gonna have to ask him about it later. "So-uh, what brought you here? And how long are you staying?"

Mason looked up, surprised as is he had just broken out of a trance. "Come again?" Lincoln took a deep breath and sighed. "What brought you here dude? Also how long are you staying?" he repeated his question, louder this time though. 'What is up with him right now? It's like he's getting flashbacks or something,' Lincoln thought to himself.

"Yeah, um, I kinda had to move. I had a little incident in France. I'm fine now but I decided I needed a break from Europe," Mason explained in an awkward, strange manner.

"Incident? What incident? How come I never heard anything about i-"

"I got really sick," Mason cut him off, who now look legitimately scared for some reason. Lincoln looked and saw nothing that could've been scaring him. Why was Mason acting like this all of a sudden? Lincoln, however, decided to shrug it off as a one-time thing. "Okay man. Sorry to hear. I didn't know anything about it."

Mason noticed Lincoln had easily caught on to his strange demeanor. 'Shit, I'm losing myself. I gotta fix my uncanniness before things get weirder than they already are,' Mason told himself. He couldn't tell him the truth of what happened in France. Or the about his new team. No, not yet at least. "I'm really sorry all about that. I'm just jet lag you know?" Mason said with a now cheerful attitude like before.

"Are you sure you're okay Mason?" Lincoln expressed with concern. Mason felt himself getting anxious. He was feeling himself slip a little. But, he somehow found his composure again.

"Yeah bud, I'm fine."

He formed a small but warm smirk before answering Lincoln's second question. Something he actually wanted to talk about. "I'm actually moving back here to live while my parents are gonna stay in England for now."

Lincoln felt himself wash over with excitement from what he had just heard. "Wait, no way. Holy crap you're moving back here!" Lincoln laughed happily. Mason smiled, though it wasn't the same megawatt smile he had when they finally confronted each other. "This is great man! I can show all the new places around here and what's change! This is awesome!" Lincoln rambled.

The waitress came over with a large sundae cup that was filled to the near brim with what Mason ordered for him. Mason pulled out his wallet pulled out a two one hundred dollar bills and gave it to the waitress with no concern at all of how large a tip he gave her. The waiter's eyes widened as a wicked smile sprouted on her face, gladly taking the sum right of his hands before walking away.

Mason then took Lincoln's mug and switched it for the milkshake he got for him. "Are you sure you don't want a new cup Mason? I drank out of that one already," Lincoln warned.

Mason shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "Don't really care, you ain't sick," he said as he raised the coffee mug.

"Hey, as soon as I get my sleep schedule back on track, I'll be back in shape like old times. Cheers my friend. For the new times we will have together," Mason said gleefully

Lincoln, despite Mason's odd behavior, gladly lifted his nostalgic beverage with joy. "Cheers," he said and their glasses met.

CLINK.

Story #2: Sibling Spar

Two siblings stood in a large training room. The walls were smooth, grey stone, matching the floors and ceiling. The room was empty, save for a pipe on the ceiling and the wall. That wasn't a bother to them, they had chosen this setting for their training simulation. One might believe that simplicity isn't trying enough for a superhero team, but it was very much the opposite. They had done all they could in complicated simulations where the odds were stacked against them and had become adept at using their surroundings as unlikely advantages. Now, they were to use nothing.

The male sibling had white hair and wore an orange tank-top. It wasn't his normal clothing choice, but it allowed him to train freely. He wore blue shorts for a similar reason. Lincoln Loud, Ace Savvy, was the older of the two, yet he did not look it.

The other sibling was of the opposite gender. She had long hair matching the color of Lincoln's. She wore an orange tracksuit with white stripes. She was more comfortable in this choice of clothing than a tank top such as her brother's. She was the younger of the two, yet only by mere seconds. They were technically twins.

Lincoln dropped into a diagonal fighting stance with his left arm across his forehead and another right arm extended to his side. His left hand was slightly open, cupped into something resembling a "C" shaped.

Across from him stood Linka. She crouched down, keeping her center of gravity low. Her body was turned to the side, not facing Lincoln directly, one arm raised behind her, slightly bent. Her other arm was low, close to touching the side of her knee.

Lincoln smirked at his sister who stared him down seriously. Suddenly, without words, the fight came to life. Lincoln lunged at her, throwing multiple strikes, none of them breaking through her defenses. She blocked them with crossed arms.

He threw an uppercut that snuck under her crossed arms, sending her sliding backward, kicking up a miniscule amount of dust that had barely been allowed to settle on the training room floor. She lunged at him, but he easily leapt over her head.

"No fair!" Linka cried. Lincoln only chuckled.

"You never know what you're enemy is going to do. He might even do this," he replied before leaping onto the wall, sticking to it. He held out his right hand and formed a small flame in it, throwing the flame onto the ground. It grew larger, separating the two. He waved his hand a bit to rid himself of the small burning sensation. He couldn't manage anything larger without being impaired by the pain, but this would be good enough for his current purposes..

Linka wiped sweat from her forehead and glared at her opponent. She expertly dodged her way around the flames before striking her brother in the jaw with a punch, sending him flying off the wall. He landed on his back on the ground and Linka bent down to deliver another blow.

As she bent down, Lincoln kicked her back with both of his feet. She flew backward, coming dangerously close to landing within the flames. Luckily, she caught herself on the pole on the ceiling. She swung back toward her brother and landed on top of him for a split second before flipping backward. Lincoln let out a cough and rubbed his gut where Linka had hit. He shook off the pain, focusing only on the adrenaline from the battle.

Lincoln kipped up from the floor and resumed his stance. He grinned at his sister, examining her movements as she prepared for another attack. She rushed at him. It was too great a distance, leaving Lincoln more than enough time to dodge. Linka had her feet swept out from under her as she failed to slow to a halt.

She landed on the ground with a thump. Gripping her head with her right hand, she pushed herself back to her feet with her left.

"That wasn't fair," she claimed.

"You seem to say that a lot," Lincoln pointed out. She glared at him and launched herself. He blocked her strike with both arms and gave a series of rapid punches.

He then threw one, powerful kick, knocking the wind out of Linka even more and sending her soaring backward. She was headed, to Lincoln's dismay, into the flames. He quickly leaped toward her and swung around behind her, catching her before she was injured. The speed had made him quite dizzy, but his sister was safe.

"Maybe we shouldn't play with fire," Lincoln commented with nervous laughter. He walked over to a panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons. A fire extinguisher emitted from the ceiling and the stone walls began to shift into a plain white. The pipes sunk into the walls and the training room expanded in size, makeshift walls sliding down into the floor.

After the fire was safely extinguished, Lincoln helped his sister up from the ground and gave her a hug.

"You did well today," Lincoln said after the two separated. Linka shook her head.

"No. I couldn't stand up to you at all. You had to save me for god's sake!" she said. Lincoln frowned.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have used my powers on you."

Linka glared. "Because you have all the useful ones. I can't do anything like you," she complained. Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad smile.

"That's not true. Your durability is always useful in real fights," he said.

"I know, but it's so simple. I don't understand why I didn't get any cool comic book powers."

"At least you can use your powers and still be completely comfortable. Whenever I use mine, it's always so painful. I can't use it for long."

Linka's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How come you never told us about that?" she asked. Lincoln shrugged.

"It isn't like I want to hide anything from you guys, I just know you'll all worry too much. You'll tell me to stop using my powers, but I don't want to be on the sidelines. I want to be helping my sisters," he said.

"We only say that because we love you. We don't want you to put you through any of that pain," she said.

"I'm trying to find a way to control it, or at least make it more bearable. For now, though, I'll suffer for you guys," he said.

"That's sweet of you. I guess we both aren't too happy with our powers, then."

Lincoln shook his head. "No, I'm happy with them. I mean, I have so many different powers, what's a little weakness? Every good hero has a weakness, you know. Wouldn't be fun without one."

"I guess." Linka sighed, having been reminded of how much her brother's powers outweighed her own.

"We're heroes, why ask for more? You already have something that most of the world doesn't. Sure, it isn't all that cool, but who will you be showing it off to? It's practical, and that's all we need right now. Be happy you have a power. That's more than almost anyone else could say," Lincoln said. She nodded.

"How come you're always right?" she asked with a laugh. He joined her and they shared laughter for a short moment. When they finally finished, Lincoln pulled her into another hug.

"I meant to ask, are you alright? That was a pretty tough session we had there," he said as he pulled away.

"I should be asking you that. I know that you used a few of your powers back there," she said.

"I'll live. Nothing major," he assured.

"If you'll live, I'll live," she agreed.

"Good. Now, let's hit the showers, sis," Lincoln said. Linka agreed with a nod.

"I can smell you from here," she claimed. Her brother grinned.

"You aren't smelling anyone but yourself," Lincoln joked. The two shared a short laugh as the older brother tapped a button to switch the sign on the door from "occupied" to "unoccupied". He then opened the door and the two left. As they entered the base, the two parted ways. Linka was heading to the bathroom inside the house while Lincoln would occupy the one in the base.

"Keep up the good work, Linka," he called. She nodded.

"You too," she responded. They parted with a wave. Both were ready to relax after a day's work.

[A/N: Lincoln's power, Miscellaneous as titled, has no specific power that he is limited to. This has allowed him to interchange with different powers at once. However, he has only been able to use ten so far, three of which, as seen here, are pyrokinesis, wall climbing, and enhanced speed.]

Story #3: They Aren't Alone

It was a beautiful night in the suburb area in the city of Royal Woods. It was a great night to go outside and count the stars while lying down on the soft green grass... However, it was a bad night for anyone to go outside currently. Ace Savvy was currently pursuing a white van filled with criminals shooting at him as he was running rooftop to rooftop to reach the van.

Lincoln fired his grappling gun at it. It hit the van, only to find it was going at such speed that once it hit it, Lincoln flew off with it while hanging from the car roof. He was sliding on his front, receiving skidmarks on his skin despite wearing a suit made out of nanoparticles that had a composition stronger than titanium. "This should not be happening!" Lincoln told himself, frustrated.

Lincoln shifted his position to his bottom, only to hurt even more. "OW! MY BUTT!" he yelled. The criminals kept firing at him, with only his nanosuit preventing him from being shot. The driver then made a sharp turn to the right, taking Lincoln with him Lincoln gulped as he closed his eyes for what was to come.

SLAM!

He had rammed right into dozens of plastic and metal trash bins that were on the corner. Lincoln then stopped by a brick wall, letting out a groan of pain as bricks fell on him due how hard he crashed into it.

Lincoln got up and brushed himself off clean, opening a hologram display of Equip-App that showed a detailed map from his arm where he was currently at. Lincoln was only a block away from the van as he put a tracking device on that van. He decided to go through the neighborhood as it seemed the quickest. Lincoln jumped to the top of a roof and then landed in a backyard. He then ran off and jumped through a fence, where he ran past a cooler with soda in it... Only to have come back and placed a dollar near the cooler as he grabbed a can before taking off.

The van made a left whereas Lincoln took a straight way, running through several backyards. One, where dogs were barking at him, and another where a man having an illegal bonfire only to promptly be tazed by Lincoln who promised to apprehend him later. He then stumbled upon a backyard scattered with beartraps. "What dumbass put traps in their own fucking backyard?" Lincoln grumbled to himself as he carefully made his way through it. Lincoln finally reached to the road where the van was supposed to be. But after seconds it did not come at all.

Confused, Lincoln looked back at the display map and saw the van's location did not move at all. It stopped and it was only around a corner. Upon turning it, he then saw the van, wrecked. It had all of its doors opened and all of its passengers weren't even inside. Instead, he found the criminals bound together, by an unknown, sticky substance that Lincoln could not identify.

Lincoln inspected the wheel and he noticed something; an object that was sticking out of the now penetrated the tires. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was made from an unknown substance from the looks of it. He took it out from the tire and he did a quick poke at its tips, pricking him even through his nanosuit. Lincoln was certain about one thing, they were sharp as hell.

Lincoln looked around more, only to see, metallic feathers? Another detail he caught on, several burn marks of footprints were scattered over the pavement as well as a few arrows on the ground. There was only conclusion Lincoln could come to: other people with extraordinary humans had been here.

Lincoln then heard something from above and looked up, his jaws dropped. Three silhouettes one resembled a technological spider, a teenage girl, and medieval knight, had jumped across to the other rooftop over him. There was another as well, except they were flying with what seemed like wings. Lincoln then felt a burst of wind as a navy blue and red blur from ten feet away ran past him with speed. Lincoln had officially found out something that night. 'I guess we're not the only heroes who protect this city,' Lincoln pondered in surprise as he looked as he saw the figures fade away. 'I hope we'll meet one day too.'

**This was fairly easy.**

**Now the rest of the other chapters are unfinished. So that's how I'm taking a break. The next one is a Saluna one.**

**Trivia:**

**1\. Mason Anderson is my OC, I barely use him anymore but he's not useless in this fic. When I have the time I'll show you why.**

**2\. The third chapter was rushed because _I _wrote it, i was completely unmotivated to write that day, just like i am now. But the team at the end are gonna be introduced in the season one finale... When I have the time of course.**


	5. Unfinished Chapter 1

Luna walked tiredly through the halls of the facility. She had barely gotten 5 hours of sleep and she felt as if she had been run through a wringer. She had micro slept through nearly every single one of her classes and learned little to nothing today. Not even coffee was enough to save her. But with school being done today, she could go home relax, and take a peaceful power nap before late-night patrols. Luna kept her groggy pace, disregarding her surroundings. That why she found herself oblivious to the fact she was completely walking straight in another girl's way. Luna found herself wide awake when she was startled by the sudden bump into her shoulder due to her unawareness.

"Sorry," Luna duly apologize, not even bothering to look at the person she grazed and continued to the exit.

"Shesh Luna. You look like you could use a nap," the girl responded with a chuckle. Luna felt her heart sank as she immediately recognized who it was and quickly turned around to meet a girl around her height with blonde hair and a blue streak that was wearing punk attire.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry Sam. I didn't even notice it was you. And yeah, you're right. I didn't get much sleep," Luna apologized frantically. She mentally began to curse at herself for how awkward she was making this and had to digress about her whole life story. Gosh, why couldn't she just act normal for once in front of a cute girl?

Sam noticed Luna's shift in behavior and laughed. She couldn't help it. This girl was too cute when flustered and she loved it. "It's totally cool, I'm fine Luna. It's not like you severed my arm or something," she joked.

Luna nervously laughed and nodded her head. God, she had a nice smile. "Yeah, you're right. Just tired."

"Well, just be awake for our concert in two weeks. I'd hate to see you snoring on the amplifiers," Sam reminded.

'Crud. I completely forgot.' Luna subconsciously facepalmed. "Uh, of course! I'd hate if that happened too," she said with bravado.

"I'm sure your snoring would still sound great too," Sam joked.

Luna then began to rub the back of her neck. "You think my singing is that good?"

"Yep!" her crush said with a supportive and cheery tone. Luna felt herself begin to go red, which Sam noticed. She knew Luna was totally crushing over her and was all ready to date her, only just waiting for the day she would ask her out.

Luna, on the other hand, was internally fangirling but kept her composure. She couldn't start freaking out like some toddler and their first crush. She needed to play this one cool. "Thanks, dude," Luna said with a chill tone, unaware she was still red. The two stared at each other for a bit with smiles on their faces. Luna began to get scared as she realized they weren't even saying anything anymore and Sam merely raised a brow, wondering what her crush would say next.

Before Luna could open her mouth, she heard a loud ding from her pocket. Sam heard her own phone go off too. "Sorry, let me just look at this really quick," Luna excused herself.

"Yeah, same," Sam agreed. The pair turned around and looked at their notification on their small screens. Luna's face morphed into that of annoyance as she read the block of text.

**Lincoln: Hey Sis. Mind running an important errand when you get home?**

Luna sighed, immediately understanding what Lincoln was telling her. Another freaking mission. She just wanted a nap, what more was there to ask. She quickly punched a short response on the digital keyboard.

**Luna: sure Whatever**

The rocker girl looked at her friend who had also finished replying to a text. "I- um, I gotta go Sam. Thanks for waking me up," Luna explained.

"Hehe, wouldn't want folks to think you're a zombie. But yeah, I gotta be somewhere after school. It's kinda important," she responded.

"I can relate. Have a nice day dudette," Luna waved.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow and get some sleep. Bye, Lu," Sam said, turning around and departing the opposite direction Luna was going.

Luna smiled as she felt her vitality restored and was ready to face the day at full strength again. Though a nap did sound nice to her still. When she opened the exit door, Luna suddenly halted to a stop as she had just realized something. "She called me Lu," Luna whispered to herself excitedly.

Luna was seated at a table with three of her siblings standing in front of her: Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy. "Here's your objective for today," Lisa said as she slid a sheet of paper to her titled, 'Extraordinary Human Profile #21' with a detail description of some girl and her powers, as well as an image taken of her.

"I don't know her real name but she goes by Bender. She knew but she's gonna be tricky. She's been having a hay day lately with her new found abilities and needs to be put to a stop. However, police have been having a hard time lately trying to catch her," Lincoln explained. "You think you're up for this?"

Luna read over her bio. Abilities: Elasticity Bestowment it said, causing her to raise a brow. "What exactly is her power? It sounds weird," Luna asked while scratching her head.

"She makes anything rubbery except sentient lifeforms. She can also change flexibility and toughness of the things she makes elastic," Lucy informed.

"She sounds tricky to beat. Is there anyone else that could take her on?" Luna wondered.

"We thought Luan or Lola could do it. But today, Luan got injured pretty badly in a fight and Lola is sick. So as of right now, the rest of us decided you'll be the best candidate for this mission. You're our most versatile member," Lincoln told her.

Luna tapped her finger on the table as she read over Bender's profile more. She looked at the image of her that appeared to be taken as she was evading police. Luna got a hold of her features and imprinted it into her brain to remember for later. She looked young, sporting jet black hair and blue eyes, wearing what appeared to a brown leather jacket, black jeans, and boots. She couldn't have been any older than she was. If this chick was stirring up so much trouble, Luna couldn't say no to this, even if she was a little tired. Her family needed her for this, and she wasn't gonna just let her personal issues get in the way of being a hero. Luna stood up and made her decision.

"I won't let you guys down," she said confidently with a smile. She tapped her chest and immediately her hero costume began to form around her body, starting off with a metallic grey color. Once her iconic suit design finished its transformation, the metallic grey shifted to The Nightclub's color scheme of purple, white, and black.

"Nightclub's on the case!" Luna shouted enthusiastically.

**This series is cancelled... Yeah...**

**I tried, but I couldn't continue it. I'm too stressed out and this series is basically the reason why our writing group split. So I'm going to release the rest of the unfinished chapers, then I'm gonna reboot it, restart from scratch, "One Eyed Jack: Genesis" is basically it's disguised pilot while at the same time, being the final chapter with Lincoln as One Eyed Jack.**

**On _this _chapter? I honestly think it's dumb.** **Meh Writer's ideas are usually great but this is honestly the dumbest he did, he thought it was original, clearly he didn't read chapter 20 of "Loud heroes", to me this is a rip-off of that chapter: Saluna based chapter, elastic based villain, Luna and Sam get together at the end (which didn't happen in this chapter). Only difference is that Sam was supposed to be a hero named 'Red Sparrow'.**

**More unfinished chapters soon.**


	6. Unfinished Chapter 2

Luan was the sole occupant of her and Luna's room. Her older sister was currently out on a date with her girlfriend, Sam Sharp. The comedian sat on her bed, pulling something out of the drawer next to her.

Luan held her "disguise" glasses in her hand. She looked at it sadly, remembering the days that she wasn't a hero, just a normal person. She used to be a comedian, but now she was the Joker. She had a different disguise now, there was no time to play with this one.

Her new disguise came with the powers. In it, she saved her town of Royal Woods. She loved doing it, it was a worthy replacement for her old persona. However, it could get difficult. The stress built up until she could barely stand it, but she always had a way to relieve it.

Her pocket dimension.

She slid the comedic glasses back in their drawer. She had better things to do than think of old memories. She might start wishing that her life went back to how it was before, and no one needed that. Doubts lead to desertion.

She raised her hand and waved it in a circular motion, drawing a yellow line in the air. As it connected with the other end, the edges began to glow and the middle formed a window of sorts.You could clearly see a dark storage closet with miscellaneous items piled up within. Luan leaped of her bed and climbed into the portal.

It closed behind her, leaving her alone in this dimension. She wandered through the storage closet, seeing things piled up in every direction. It was dark in there, she could only make out faint shapes. As she did so often, Luan gripped a string above her. With a tug, the room was illuminated by a single light bulb on the ceiling.

She continued to wander through the piles she intended to organize one day. She wasn't interested in those, however. Every once in a while she did find something that she had long forgotten about, but that wasn't her goal.

She finally came upon a normal, grey door with a few scratches and chips in it. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, breathing in the breeze as it rushed in. Suddenly, she was in her own, colorful wonderland.

And it was amazing.

Lisa had taken it upon herself to study the powers of her siblings. Although her siblings simply accepted the powers a gifts from aliens, Lisa had a more scientific mind. She wanted to know why the aliens gave them powers, and, more importantly, how. To learn this, she needed to study each one of her siblings' powers individually.

She had checked the list she used to keep track of her siblings' current missions and locations. It was accompanied by a map of Royal Woods with colorful dots positioned in various locations. Green dots symbolized members who were unoccupied. There were quite a few scattered around town. Red circles showed who was occupied, but there were only two of those. Orange showed members who were unavailable. This was Luna.

It seemed as if almost everybody was either occupied or away from the house. Only one was inside, Luan. Her dot had just recently reappeared. Whenever she was within her pocket dimension, her location did not register on the map, a kink Lisa was attempting to work out.

Lisa decided that conducting studies on Luan's pocket dimension was her only course of action at the moment. She switched off the map and found her way to her comedic sister's room. She rapped on the door three times and stood back as she waited for a response.

Seconds later, Luan herself opened the door and looked down at Lisa.

"Hey," she greeted, "what's up?"

"I have been conducting several studies on our specific enhancements. It is currently your opportunity. I respectfully request that you allow me to analyze the dimension of your creation," she explained.

Luan grinned. "Sure," she agreed. Lisa followed Luan back into the older girl's bedroom.

"So, you just want me to take you inside, right?" she asked. Lisa nodded.

"Indeed. I would also be pleased if you accompanied me in order to provide your explanations for occurances."

"Well, I just left, but I guess if you want me too." Luan shrugged.

"Fantastic. Now, I must ask that you demonstrate how the entrance is formed," Lisa asked. She pulled a camera out of her pocket, flipping open the panel on the side and tapping a button. It let out a beeping sound before filming.

"I expect that you will not have any opposition to me videoing my findings. I wish to review the footage at a later date."

"Go ahead. Now, watch carefully." Luan waved her hand in a circle and Lisa watched as yellow line was drawn in the air. When it connected with the other side, it glowed and an image was formed. Lisa touched the yellow side, surprised when she felt it was solid. It was as if it were a true window in the middle of the air.

"Quite fascinating," she stated.

"Just wait until you see what's inside," Luan stated. She took a step into the portal, motioning for Lisa to follow with her hand.

Lisa stepped up to the portal and held her camera inside. There was no effect, it simply acted as if the area she was seeing was right in front of her.

"What are you waiting for? Scared?" Luan asked from inside.

"Not in the slightest," Lisa responded. She stepped through, expecting to feel some sensation, yet it wasn't different from walking through a doorway.

The portal made a whooshing sound as it closed behind her. The lines were gone and the image of the house had disappeared. Lisa turned back to the area around her. A storage closet with items piled up in every direction.

"The disorganization of this location is quite close to metaphorically damaging my retinas," she stated. Luan rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I'm working on that," she assured.

"It does not seem so."

Luan shrugged. "I haven't had the time. Take a look around if you want," she invited.

"While I wish for my person to be unsoiled, my desire to uncover something of interest is the greater force." Lisa walked over to the nearest pile and pulled a few objects off, glancing at them. Nothing important could be found, but there were a few trinkets from past battles.

"I will need to request permission to excavate these mountains in detail at a future opportunity," she decided.

"Just let me know," Luan said.

"Is this the entirety of the dimension?" Lisa asked. Luan shook her head.

"Nope. There's more this way," she said, pointing behind her, towards another pile.

"Yes, I do visualize an excess amount of unnecessary items. I was asking if there happened to be any other locations," she clarified.

"I know, it's past that pile. And those other five piles behind it. It's kind of a maze," she said, chuckling.

"I do hope that you have in place plans to relocate many of these items," Lisa said as Luan led her through the storage room.

"I told you, I don't have the time right now," she said.

"I cannot fathom how it is you traverse this room as often as you do," she complained.

"It's an acquired skill."

The two continued making their way to the exit, dodging around a few more piles of complete junk. It was near impossible for a single person to own so much. When Luan finally stopped, Lisa turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this the long awaited exit? Quite unimpressive," the genius stated, staring at a grey door. Luan smiled as she gripped the knob.

"Just wait, I promise you won't be disappointed," she said. The comedian turned the knob and pushed open the door. Lisa was stunned by what she saw on the other side.

It looked as if it were flat, rolling plains only with rainbow-colored grass. That, however, was only scratching the surface. Lisa turned to see that the storage closet they had come out of was now a gigantic tree. It was larger than most skyscrapers she had studied.

Another tree was planted next to them, but there was a twist. Its branches gradually changed from brown to tan. It had no bark attached to the end either, it almost looked as if it were skin. At the end of the branches were larger than life human hands.

The branches began to move on their own, much to Lisa's surprise. Two of the hands fiddled with a branch on the storage room tree. They both pulled off separate apples and allowed the branches to snap back from the removal. They hands then descended until one was in front of Luan and the other was before Lisa. They held out an apple as if it were a gift.

Luan quickly accepted her's, taking a bite out of it. Juices shot out in little specks, disappearing into the environment. Luan let the bite slide down her throat before turning to Lisa.

"Go on, it doesn't bite you, you bite it," she said. Lisa reached for the apple with her free hand and held it in front of the camera, turning it in a circle. She studied it, finding absolutely nothing odd about it. Satisfied, she took a bite.

It tasted great. She let the juices rest of her tongue as she crunched the chunk into mush. She swallowed then eyed the apple.

"This is quite unusual. The interior has become a shade of turquoise," she stated. As she spoke, the color on the outside changed to purple while the inside shifted to pink. Lisa could only watch and record the strange phenomenon.

"If you think that's strange, just wait!" Luan said. The two branches raised back up to their positions, dormant once more.

Lisa wasn't yet ready to leave. She dug a plastic bag out of her pocket and slid the apple inside before zipping it back up. She was keeping it for further study. The genius walked up to the tree, stripping a piece of bark from it. Suddenly, one branch-arm swung down and gripped her, raising her into the air.

Lisa let out a squeak as she was brought up to a face. It seemed to wear wooden glasses over its carved eyes. Under its nose was a thin mustache, although it was only a carving.

She dropped her camera and gasped as it tumbled to the ground below, smashing into dozens of pieces. Now how was she to video strange occurances to save for later?

"Hey, put her down, Barky!" Luan shouted. The tree opened its mouth, ignoring Luan's request and bringing Lisa towards the gaping hole. Suddenly, Lisa tossed the apple she had bagged into the black hole. She heard a gulping noise as it disappeared and the tree closed its mouth. The seemed to smile as it brought Lisa back to the ground.

"Good thinking, Lis. They love apples," Luan explained. Lisa payed her no heed as she instantly rushed toward the destroyed camera.

"The data. Now how will I retrieve motion picture evidence of our exploits?" she asked herself.

Luan shrugged. "Just enjoy the experience without all you science stuff, sis. Have a bit of fun." She leaned back, although nothing was behind her. Suddenly, an arm swung down and snatched her up before doing the same to Lisa.

Lisa instantly expected a repeat of moments ago, but instead she was flung into the air. She let a shriek escape from her lips as she flew through the air. Suddenly, she was snatched up by an odd looking bird.

It had a single, giant feather on either side, protruding from its round, fat body. It was a mixture of yellow, pink, and purple, with its mouth being that of a human's. It had no human nose, making it quite disturbing with its bare lips. On its back was a long, grey, furry tail that dragged on the ground miles below.

Lisa turned to Luan who was held by a similar bird. It had two, orange legs with a red bar between them instead of feet. Luan grabbed onto the bar and pulled out of the bird's grasp as she swung to the tail, which she promptly slid down.

Lisa, albeit a bit frightened, did the same. Only to fall off the tail when she was halfway down. She fell and fell down to the Earth. There was a pure white river below her, but as she got closer, she noticed it was not a river of water but a river of clouds. She fell straight through, into darkness.

Suddenly, she felt herself land safely on a thin, indigo line. The line curved upward and began to retract. Lisa gripped on with all her strength as it brought her back up through the river of clouds and into the air. She was dropped onto solid ground again.

As she breathed a sigh of relief, the magenta, sandy ground begun to spin in circles. A circular platform rose into the air. Surprisingly, she still felt sand under her feet, defying the laws of physics she held so dear.

The sand began to appear out of thin air, forming a traditional UFO. Then sand began to shoot out in all directions, destroying the UFO as quickly as it had appeared. The sand began to disappear, leaving Lisa falling back to Earth once again.

"It appears that the Law of Conservation of Mass is not abided by in the current dimension," she noted before panicking about her current situation.

That was when she noticed the white mammoth with long, black tusks below her. She thought she was going to land on its back, but it stood on its hindlegs and completed a swift backflip, kicking her away. Stunningly, she felt no pain.

Then, there was a giant, rainbow spider. It wore a yellow suit with glasses, yet the glasses were clocks. The hands on the clocks were all small versions of Luan, laughing as the circled around, progressively getting faster. The spider then grew colorful spheres on its back. They began to cover it, until the spider looked like a mound of colorful balls. Then, they all shot out.

One shot straight at Lisa, but before it reached her, it split in two, flanking her. Suddenly, they combined, leaving the scientist in an empty space between them. The pink ball soared through the air, splitting again once it was high enough up.

Penguins gathered beneath her, eager to watch her fall onto the floor of giraffe pelts. Lisa bounced off the floor once she landed in the middle of a circle of pure grey penguins. She flew into the air, soaring a bit farther.

Then, she was halted by a giant statue of a bowl of rice. It was standing to that the bowl was on its side. The rice was a copper color, yet still felt soft as she smacked into it. A grain entered her mouth, the amazing flavor making her instantly beg for more. However, the rice began to pour out the bowl, making a slide to the rainbow grass.

She landed on the soft blades and glanced around, her mind still buzzing from what she had just seen. She turned to the right to see Luan sitting next to her, grabbing a handful of bronze rice and shoveling it into her mouth.

"What, exactly, did I experience?" she asked. Luan grinned.

"You just felt the wonder of "Pocketland"," Luan stated.

"That applies in the event you can label what recently occured as "wonder"," she stated. She fixed her glasses which had tilted from the recent chaos.

"Come on, Lis, it was fun," Luan said.

"Perhaps," was all she said.

Luan stood and began to glance around. She raised a brow as she realized that this area was one of the rare locations she had never visited in the past. She grinned at the idea of more exploration. Her dimension was ever-changing but nothing was better than a brand new location with brand new experiences.

The grass was mostly green and the area seemed to be relatively normal. Normal was normally abnormal in this dimension. Luan glanced down at where Lisa still sat and beckoned to her.

"Come on, we have to explore," she said.

"Do you not possess prior knowledge of this location?" she asked.

"Nope. It's brand new," Luan said.

**They did _not _even plan on writing this, this was based on "Omni Spector"s suggestion during a review, they thought it was interesting, but I didn't, i wasn't involved because it too complicated for my mind to even handle.**


	7. Unfinished Chapter 3

Lynn struggled to comprehend her surroundings, fruitlessly holding her wrist in front of her to act as some sort of coverage. She then felt another strike to her face, before receiving another on her side. Lynn let out a distressed yelp as she was unable to defend herself. The villain smirked as he then rammed his fist into her gut, producing a devastating blow. Lynn found herself sent flying into the nearest building, gasping as she felt the air from her lungs get forced out of her when she collided into the wall, forming a crater behind her upon impact. Lynn fell onto the ground, struggling to even pick herself up as growing nausea and intense churning agony permeated across her body. Just barely was she able to get back on her two feet again, using the wall she crashed into as support?

"I thought the mighty Strong Suit was supposed to be the strongest of all of Royal Woods. Clearly, I was wrong. It's me," the villain said condescendingly. He stood a tall 7 foot, with a huge husky body and spiky blonde, wearing merely a grey top, baggy black pants, and black basketball shoes. He came marching towards her at a brisk pace in the middle of the empty street. "I came all this way just to beat you, you know that?"

Lynn gritted her teeth in frustration, still trying to recover from his blows. This guy was tough as hell. Before carnage insured, she was sent to on a mission to rescue civilians within a building that possibly going to collapse. Little did she know, it was just a set up for her to enter a death brawl with some douche of a villain after she had evacuated everyone. She just needed a minute before she could return fighting again. However, she had all the reason to believe he wasn't going to give her a minute. Lynn needs to stall. "I'm flattered, whoever you are. That's why I'm gonna bash your stupid face into the ground!" she responded.

The villain only laughed though, unfazed by the strong hero's threat, continuing to slowly advance towards her. "Haha. Good one. Robust is the name. But I'm telling you right now that I have a pretty good streak going on. I've beaten over 26 people who've had strength enhanced power. You think you can still compete with me?"

Lynn wiped the sweat off her face, replacing her struggling face with a smile. "You probably faced 26 wimps then. 'Cause I'm gonna break that streak," she said confidently.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. But I don't believe you. You know the saying, 'Actions speak louder than words?' Why don't you show me as your words mean it?" he challenged the body.

Lynn felt herself back in shape again. Her delay had worked and she smiles grew even more. "Thanks for the invite," she said. Lynn jolted towards the villain, fist clenched as she charged at him. Robust readied himself with his arm pulled back. Their fists clashed against each other producing a massive shockwave that destroyed the windows and ground between them.

"Not bad! That was a lot stronger than those weak ones you pulled earlier!" he said happily. Lynn's smile began to fade as she felt herself beginning to be pushed back.

'He's getting stronger?!' she mentally worried to herself.

"Don't hold back, Strong Suit! Cause I'm going all out now!" Robust said menacingly.

With his free arm, he sent a bash at her, only to be blocked by Lynn's wrist. However, she felt her stomach drop as she heard a sick snap was produced and was sent back. Lynn found her balance again and winced as an electrifying pain shot up from her arm. She observed where it was coming from and her eye's widening. Her wrist looked weird, with what appeared to be bone fragments protruding underneath the skin. Robust had shattered her arm with a single punch.

Before she even grasps at the severity of the situation, the villain rammed into her and she flew even further back. Lynn didn't know what to do. She was being overwhelmed by immeasurable force Robust was producing. She had only had one functional arm now, effectively handicapped. She was starting to feel massive amounts of fatigue. She didn't even have an idea what hs power was or how it worked, other than it made him insanely strong. Lynn was terrified, as for once in her life, she felt like she was actually going to die.

"C'mon already! Get up! I thought you said you were gonna shove my face into the ground. I thought you were actually going to be a challenge! You didn't lie to me right?" he mocked.

Lynn grunted as she got up. Robust began to run towards her at an incredibly fast speed. Lynn did the one thing she could have done. Before reaching her, Lynn delivered a sidekick to his face and the villain was effectively sent a couple of feet away from her. Robust felt something run down the side of his face and smiled. She manages to make him bleed a little. Lynn got into a stance, preparing for another assault. 'Man, this girl!" Robust thought to himself.

"Let's continue!" He yelled. He launched himself toward the young hero again. Lynn was startled as he was moving even faster than before. She jumped out of the way, narrowly dodging what would have been a destructive punch. She found her footing and lunged towards Robust with a dropkick. The villain was moved back from the blow and Lynn landed on her two feet again. She used the opportune second to jump up and sent a butterfly kick to his face. It landed but Lynn felt her ankle being quickly grabbed and was thrust away like a ragdoll.

Lynn rolled onto the bumpy asphalt as she now felt a familiar electrifying pain like before. She looked down at the leg Robust had grabbed and could tell it was now bent in a weird way. Her leg was now out of the fight. Lynn groaned in agony as she found herself at the brink of defeat. She had completely been destroyed by this practical beast of a villain. Everything hurt so bad yet she wanted to keep winning. Her body was ready to quit but her mind wasn't. She wasn't going to accept defeat that easily. 'C'mon Lynn! Gotta get up! You have to!' she urged herself on. With her good arm, she lifted herself onto her good leg. Lynn felt her body ready to give out at any moment but she continued. She stumbled to find her balance again but after adjusting herself a bit, she stood ready for another round.

Robust was surprised by the girl's tenacity. It was kinda pathetic but he was effectively impressed. She was severely injured yet here she was, standing to fight again. With only one good arm and one good leg. This girl had to be one of the manliest and rawest opponents he had ever faced. She had gained his respect. The only thing he was disappointed in was that the fight wasn't long enough.

"Thanks for the fun kid. You ain't too shabby at all," he complimented as he approached Strong Suit. Lynn was jittering in fear but maintained her relentless composure. As Robust raised his fist, ready to strike down the girl, he felt a small explosion detonate on the side of his face. Waving the smoke out of the way, he could see the figure of a small girl wearing a large black cowl that concealed much of her face and another girl who was wearing what seemed to be yellow, black, and pink jumpsuit and mask with what looked like a portal behind her.

"Stumbo Maeb!" the Eight of Spade chanted aggressively. A bright ball made of purple flames manifested between her hands and was released in a fury, causing an explosion between Lynn and the villain, separating the two.

"Hey! We aren't finished here yet! I still need to knock this girl out before she can leave!"

The two sisters ignored the hulking figures words, and Luan ran to Lynn's aid. The fighter felt herself being picked up by her sister bridal style and was rushed over to the portal they came from. Her sister's arms felt like a bed and she started to feel herself blackout as the adrenaline and endorphins had dissipated and she was succumbing to her injuries.

"Hey! Bring her back! Right! NOW!" He yelled as he began to run towards the portal. Lucy opened her arms out and began to say another spell.

"Sorry. Genre Lupse!" She shouted as clapped her hands together. Robust found himself sent straight back as he was hit with a powerful pulse of grey and black energy landing on top of a roof of a car. His vision became distorted and his head felt like it was ringing. When he looked back where Strong Suit was carried out, the portal had disappeared. He was fuming now. "No. NO! How dare you take my victory away with your cheap tricks! Our fight isn't over!"

Lynn began to regain consciousness. Her eyes blinked a few times, clearing the thick blur from her vision. She saw the outline of her sister, Lisa. She had seen this far too many times. It wasn't often that she got beat, of course, but her recklessness didn't tend to leave her unscathed. There had been times when the adrenaline alone kept her fighting. As soon as the battle concludes, she simply passes out.

This wasn't like those times. She wasn't here because she got a few scratches from an ultimately weak villain. No, she was here because she did the impossible. She lost.

Her sister mumbled inaudible words above her before disappearing from view. Lynn tried to lift her arm, intending to use it to push her body into a sitting position. Instead of cooperating, Lynn's arm only sent intense pain throughout her body. She let out a yelp of pain before suddenly regretting it. She couldn't show signs of weakness.

Lisa appeared again. This time, Lynn could see her clearly. The genius spoke to her, yet the words were muffled to the sporty sister.

"Lisa, what's up?" Lynn choked out, trying to sound strong. It didn't come out that way, however. She had to strain to speak any words at all.

"Cease your speaking, elder sibling. You have suffered grave injuries from recent events," the genius spoke. Lynn could hear her, yet her voice sounded distant.

"Ya think I don't know that?" she choked out.

"It was quite possible that the fight had resulted in you being delusional, yes. It had a rather high chance of being the likely outcome, in fact," she said, disappearing from view again.

"O, ye of so little faith," Lynn said, letting out a chuckle which came out more like a cough. Lisa continued her work on her sister's body in silence. Every so often Lynn would wince in pain or let an out a little yelp, but otherwise, she was silent. Mostly due to the pain caused by attempting to speak.

Minutes ticked by like hours for her. She simply stared up at the grey ceiling, mentally willing Lisa to work faster. Finally, she spoke.

"How serious is it?" she asked. The question had been eating at her. She had often attempted to shift a piece of her body only to be met with sharp pain. Lisa had gently eased her limbs into place until she finally accepted that there would be no changing of position.

"You were quite near to you demise during the last battle. I refuse to believe you will be prepared for any physical activity within the month. It would not be far-fetched to estimate a far greater amount either," the genius explained with a heavy heart. She knew how much Lynn desired the thrill of physical activity. Now she was told that she would be seeing nothing but her own residence for quite a long measurement of time.

Lynn was silent as she contemplated this. She was benched for a season. No hope for recovery in the near future. Not even to be considered for a started position. And then there was the possibility she'd come back rusty when she was healed.

"Surgery is recommended at the moment," Lisa stated.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Lynn half-heartedly agreed. Whatever treatment Lisa suggested was probably the best. The faster she could get off injury reserve the better.

Minutes of silence continued to tick on. Lynn was left alone with only her thoughts. She cursed herself for being defeated and left helpless like this. She had to be rescued. She would have died without her sisters, and that was a terrifying thought. If she couldn't best a villain like Robust herself, was she even fit to be a hero at all? Her entire power was her super strength and if that failed her, then she might as well be nothing.

He thoughts ceased as she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't unwelcome, as it gave her an escape from both her physical and mental pain, however short it was meant to be.

Lynn had been recovering for the past few days. Lisa's surgery on her had gone well, but she wasn't ready for action yet. Even if she was, she didn't know if she could still be a hero. All the rest she had to suffer through left her far too much time with her thoughts.

She knew she was worthless. Her power fit her so well. With her skill in fighting and her natural strength, she should be that there is at what she does. But she wasn't. She had met someone so much better they were almost able to kill her. If she wasn't the best, why should she risk her life or her sisters' lives? She wouldn't be powerful enough to survive attacks from any other villain stronger than her, and who knew how many of those there were.

She tried to keep her feelings to herself, but it was to no avail. Her siblings had noticed the way she moped and sulked. They saw a change in her overconfident behavior. It was for this reason they had come up with an idea.

They had found a way to boost Lynn's power as well as get her back in the deck sooner. An invention made by Lisa was to be gifted to her as soon as it was completed. Today was the day.

"Sibling meeting!" Lori called into Lynn's room. Lucy laid a strip of red ribbon between the pages of her poetry book and laid it on her bed. She walked to the door before glancing at Lynn.

"You should come," she suggested. Lynn shook her head.

"You guys don't need me there. Go ahead by yourself," she said. Lucy frowned.

"Of course we need you, Lynn," Lucy said. She frowned as Lynn groaned.

"I'm not even active right now, I doubt you guys are talking about anything that affects me."

"Do not make me force you, Lynn," Lucy warned. Lynn would normally counter with a threat of her own, but she couldn't really back it up at the moment. She hated being injured and useless.

"Fine, I'll go," she finally agreed.

Lucy nodded her approval and walked out of the room. Lynn followed her into the hall, finding her already gone. It wasn't unusual. Lynn simply accompanied herself to Lori's room.

When she entered, all the siblings were already standing there, watching the door as they waited.

"What's up, guys?" she asked, kicking the door closed as she walked over to Leni's bed and flopped down.

"Elder sibling, we have observed that

**Now _This _was more interesting than the other two chapters, it's so interesting that I'm actually gonna tell the rest of the plot here.**

**Lisa was gonna give Lynn an exoskeleton that enhances her strength, she would've fight Robust with it, but then he breaks it, then she becomes depressed again, then she just realizes something... Something my memory on this is fading, then she recovers and then defeats him.**

**There you go. That's all the chapters.**

**Twas a bad fic, the fic that ruined my friendship... Next time I get a co writer I'd rather work on something _Not_ confusing as this was.**


End file.
